


You're No One Until You're Talked About

by 2633marie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Blogger named Beacon gives commentary, F/M, M/M, Slight Gossip Girl Plot twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2633marie/pseuds/2633marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Beacons Hills.<br/>Where the biggest problem these kids have is the next location of their next party and where mom keeps the Valium.<br/>For Stiles and his group of friends it's so much more than that. </p><p>Or the one where Stiles was doing just fine until Derek comes home from boarding school. Literally everyone eventually makes an appearance and it tries to make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Gossip Girl twist. All of the kids in Beacon Hills have money and go to a prep school. Everything is explained for the most part but just to clarify. There are certain details that I have altered to seem more prestigious.  
> I got this idea randomly.  
> This is also my first work to be published on this site.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated, or kudos that is an awesome concept. So let me know what you think.  
> Three-Part there is going to be time gaps in between each chapter, not big ones just little baby ones. But everything will be explained throughout.  
> Lastly, it's not Beta'd so the mistakes are mine. You can only edit so much before suddenly you've rewritten the whole thing.  
> Also realized that if Papa Stilinski is Police Chief, Deputy Parrish wouldn't be a deputy. My mistake. It's revised now.  
> So thank you for reading and enjoy(:

 

Welcome to Beacon Hills.

Where the young elite play while their parents are away.

This of course includes prescription drug problems, stealing mom’s vodka, and being the talk of the school, Beacon Hills Prep.

The latest comes from an anonymous tip spotting Derek Hale walking through the airport. He must have just got home from boarding school. I sure hope he brings the drama he created back with him because things were starting to get a little dull around here.

I’m sure S will not be too happy to see him.

                                                                                                                                                                    -B

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean?” Stiles Stilinski asks his best friend Lydia Martin over the phone. He’s currently laying on his king sized bed. His father was supposed to be home an hour ago but being police chief meant having to stay and clean up if the new officers keep fucking up.

What his father didn’t know was that when he had called to complain that Chief Assistant Parrish went missing for an extra forty-five minutes after his lunch, he had been on his knees in Stiles’ bedroom putting his beautiful mouth to good use.

“I mean Danny sent me a picture of D walking through the airport. Didn’t you know he was coming back?” She’s probably was getting her nails done, he could hear the ladies speaking in Vietnamese in the background.

He scoffs, “Of course I knew, he had just wanted it to be a surprise. But Lyds I have to go my dad is going to be home soon and I promised him I would have a phone free dinner with him before he goes on that conference down South.”

“No problem Sweetie, I’m going to go over to Aiden’s after this anyway.”

“Still keeping him on the hook huh?”

“Please neither of us are under any illusions that we’re exclusive”

“Yes well tell him I say hi would you?

She huffs playfully, “Tell him yourself.” She then hangs up.

He sits up, runs a hand through his brown hair that had grown out quite a bit, and grabs a tiny bottle from the top drawer of his nightstand before grabbing the mirror sitting under it. He grabs the rolled up dollar bill he always has on hand and racks up some lines of the white powder. Normally he would wait for Scott to do this but this was a special occasion.

Derek Hale is his ex. Ex-Best friend, lover, and any other word you can think of that would describe the couple that had once been inseparable. They had started out hating each other, then one day they found out they had a lot in common. Their mutual love for books, cocaine, and heavy amounts of alcohol of all kinds. Then they had sex one night in a drunken haze. They had been in love ever since. Until one day when Derek up and left to boarding school. No explanation to anyone, including his two sisters Laura and Cora.

Stiles had been so upset he drowned himself in whiskey and had sex with Derek’s uncle Peter who was a little bit older but had amazing blue eyes.

Now he needed to call his other best friend Scott McCall and tell him to get his ass over here.

Scott McCall was a decent person, he just had a hard time making decisions. Xanax or cocaine? He loved them equally. Expensive whiskey or ridiculously old scotch that his father bought by the gallon? I mean you cannot choose between those! Allison or Kira? He loved them both, well he _liked_ them both. He wasn’t in love with either of them.

See his mistake was hooking up with Allison Argent while he was dating Kira Yukimura and thinking it would only be a onetime thing. Love triangles were his shit apparently.

“Hello?” He answers quickly, he had just climbed down the side of the Argent house to avoid another awkward conversation between either of the Argent parents or Allison’s beautiful aunt Kate who had once grabbed his dick and winked.

“Hey buddy, can you come over?” Stiles says sniffing loudly into the phone. “Maybe stop at Matt’s house to pick up? Just a little bit to tie us over for the rest of the night.”

“What’s going on man? You know I’m always up for lines but is there a reason for the rush?”

“Derek’s back.”

Scott stops in front of his black BMW, “I’ll be there in less than twenty. Grab that good whiskey your dad drinks. I just have to call my mom before she passes out, maybe she’ll invite your dad over.”

“It’s still gross how openly you talk about our parents’ affair.”

“Not an affair if she’s separated.”

Scott’s parents had been ‘separated’ for over a year. They get back together periodically but currently live in two equally nice houses. Melissa was head of neurosurgery at Beacon Hills Hospital while Rafael worked for the FBI and had to travel a lot. This last time they were separated Stiles’ dad John asked Melissa out on a date and things snowballed from there. This separation looked like it was going to be sticking, especially since John and Melissa seemed to be getting more and more serious.

True to his word Scott was there in fifteen minutes. Two tiny baggies in his back pocket, a duffel with his uniform for school tomorrow, and a bottle of grey goose that he had bought at the local liquor store that didn’t ID anyone.

“This is why you’re my best friend.”

Scott was also the only one that knew Stiles had no idea when Derek left. He had found out on Beacon as everyone else did.

Beacon was a local blog site that liked to keep up with all of the gossip going on in Beacon Hills. They also happened to have a huge obsession with Stiles and his friends. Much like Gossip Girl if you would.

Much like everyone else in Beacon Hills, Cora Hale hated being the center of attention. For some reason being part of one of the many wealthy families in Beacon Hills got you some type of celebrity status.

It came with expectations.

But it also came with text messages that alerted anyone who had on notifications from Beacon and the inner circle. The people that were most talked about had somehow got their names on this person’s contact list.

Cora dry heaves one more time before standing up from the toilet and flushes it. She washes her hands and pulls the straps back on her shoulders of her short light yellow summer dress. She brushes her teeth then wipes around her eyes and fixes her eyeliner to match her always perfect mascara and leaves the bathroom into her bedroom. Her mother decided that they were going to have a family dinner to end the summer with. Which meant all of the Hales were coming together to eat a meal that a professional caterer makes and pretends to put up with each other. Her older sister Laura was even coming in from Yale for it. She was sure Derek would be exempt as per usual.

“Cora, honey,” Their maid Rita says from the hallway. “Dinner is ready and there’s a surprise downstairs.

“Be right there Rita.”

She straightens her dress and looks in her full length mirror. Cora had body image issues because one of her friends was Lydia Martin who was perfect. She fit in everything and was always wearing short skirts or dresses and heels that made her legs look perfect. She loves Lydia but she also wanted to push her into a locker every once in a while. She was pretty she knew that, it was hard not to be in a family like the Hales they were all beautiful but she had to be perfect if she wanted to impress Isaac Lahey.

She looks down and see that she had gotten a smudge on her dress.

Better change before dinner C.

Derek Hale stood in the living room of his childhood home holding a flute of champagne thinking of all the ways he could sneak out of the house. He needed to go see Stiles but he knew he shouldn’t. Stiles probably hated him after everything that happened. His own family had been colder to him since he got home. The only one who he hadn’t seen was Cora. They had been closer than Laura and him, she had to have been more upset with him. Uncle Peter had been oddly smug, but what else was new. His mother and father had been happy to have him home and happy for him to announce that he was planning on spending his senior year here at Beacon Hills Prep.

He had also already gotten alerted by text message that Beacon reported him being home.

So much for being fucking discreet.

“Derek?”

He turns around to see his sister Cora in a short blue Chanel dress that had sleeves and pockets.

“Hey,” He gives her a small smile.

She looks furious for a second before rushing towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

“I’m so happy to see you.” She says into his neck and hugs him harder.

She plans on not letting go for a long time. He might disappear again if she does.

 

* * *

  

Well kids it looks like there was a family reunion tonight. C and D had nothing but hugs and kisses for each other.

It looks like the fun will actually start tomorrow.

On the first day back from summer break.

I hope everyone will have their phones out because I want documentation of all of the actions.

Maybe there will even be tears.

On D’s part of course. S can be an asshole when he wants to be.

                                                                                                                                                                            -B

 

* * *

 

 

Jordan Parrish kind of got off on sneaking behind the police chief’s back. He would admit that in a court of law if necessary. Stiles had come onto him at a police banquet, he was charming and good looking. His light brown eyes sparkling as he would talk to him through his eyelashes and sip his drink. But he would almost be ashamed to admit that night he had taken the chief’s son out by his patrol car and let him suck his dick before taking him back to his apartment and bending him over his soft couch.

Ever since he had been smitten with the kid. It was now to a point where he where he was starting to worry about his own sanity when it came to Stiles.

He even offered to take him to school, in his personal vehicle of course, but Stiles had a brand new Jeep Wrangler that he loved and Scott and he were going together this morning.

Jordan goes to the school anyway and sees Stiles as he walks up in his uniform. Maroon button up, it was a little tight so it bulged slightly around his strong biceps, with the Beacon Hills Prep crest over the left breast bone and khakis that made his ass looks amazing. He’s holding a three inch binder and the keys to his Jeep. When Stiles spots him he gives him a smirk before waving to his best friend Scott and walks over to him. He sets down his binder on the hood of Jordan’s car and wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him.

It’s a kiss that probably isn’t appropriate for school grounds, especially when Stiles grabs his ass and pulls him closer. For an eighteen year old he sure knew how to make this twenty-four year old man weak in the knees.

He pulls away and nips at his bottom lip lightly. “What are you doing here?”

“Other than getting that kiss that was worth the twenty drive in traffic by the way, nothing much figured I’d look at the old campus.” Jordan laughs against Stiles’ mouth and kisses him again. “Is this okay?”

“Jordan, my friends know we’re fucking.” Stiles doesn’t want to put a label on things. Jordan hasn’t worked up the courage to tell him he wants more.

So he settles for rolling his eyes and manhandling Stiles to be pushed up against his car. “You are such a little shit.” He says into his ear as he presses kisses down his neck and even kisses the hickeys he had left yesterday while he was on his lunch. He would have been back on time if Stiles had practically begged him to fuck him in his deep voice that he gets only when he really needs to come.

Stiles laughs lightly before pushing him away and grabbing his binder. He throws a smile over his shoulder and walks towards the entrance of the school.

Yeah Jordan was in trouble when it came to Stiles.

“Should have tried to get it in Stilinski.” Jackson Whittemore says as he gets out of his Porsche and falls into step with Stiles.

“Well I’m glad I didn’t now, knowing that you were sitting in your car watching.”

Jackson smirks at him and straightens the collar of his leather jacket that he’s wearing over his own uniform shirt.

The school had choices for their uniforms. The maroon button down collared, the white button down, or the black button down and there was an option of to wear a maroon blazer. Choices of pants were either black slacks or khakis with a strict no jeans rule. Girls had long sleeve white or maroon with or without sweater vests, also available in short sleeve for the warmer months. Skirts were non-negotiable.

Jackson liked to think he was breaking a rule by wearing the leather jacket instead of his blazer. It was too warm for the jacket but Jackson didn’t wear it for warmth, he wore it because he knew he looked fucking good in it.

He places his hand on the small of Stiles’ back and leans in close to whisper, “If you’re willing to skip first period we can go back to my empty house and I’ll show you what you’ve been missing since you decided you liked dick four years ago.” It was well known that Jackson fucked anything that moved. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns towards Jackson as they’re standing in the doorway of the school. He runs his hand over Jackson’s cheek down to his chest. “Not even if you paid me.” He says sweetly never taking the small smile off his face. He drops his hand and moves down the hallway towards his locker, he didn’t have to grab anything but a pen. They had never switched lockers since the first day of high school four years ago. Stiles and all of his friends had come together on orientation and put the basics in their lockers so they didn’t have to bring anything the first day. So he not only had pens and his textbooks in the locker he also had extra notebooks, a copy of The Great Gatsby to read if he ever got detention because let’s face it, it was bound to happen. Stiles was a great student but that doesn’t mean he didn’t get into his fair share of trouble. Also Chap Stick and hand lotion incase Lydia ran out of her own. They were all way too dependent on each other.

His plan was to go to Harvard and major in History and Philosophy of Science and Technology. Whenever he talked to Jordan about it he would smile and tell him how hot that was, he hadn’t gone to college he had joined the military instead. Stiles thought it was hot that he used to disable bombs for a living.

Scott had been standing by his locker as well. He had forgot what Stiles’ first class was. It was Physics with Harris. Adrian Harris had a serious hard on for Stiles it was almost creepy.

Before Stiles can say anything Scott’s eyes go slightly wide as he looks past him.

“Scott, what the-,” Stiles starts to say as he gets his locker open.

“Stiles,” He gestures behind him.

He turns quickly.

Only to see Derek in all his beautiful perfect glory. He was standing at the other end of the hall, in regular clothes which for Derek consisted of a tight fitting grey Henley and dark wash jeans, looking right at Stiles.

A panic attack might be imminent.

They stare at each other. Other people start to notice and Stiles is at a loss for words because Derek looked good. The word sensational actually comes to mind. It looked like boarding school had been good to him.

So he slams his locker shut and storms off toward the science building. He doesn’t look back.

 

* * *

 

This just in, an old-fashioned standoff.

D and S locked eyes but did not come to blows.

Hopefully that doesn’t last too long.

I had to get this update out before I could go to class myself.

Enjoy the first day back kids, I know I’m going to.

                                                                                                                                                   -B

 

* * *

 

In physics Stiles sits at the table that Lydia and Danny are already sitting at. He tries to get comfortable but if he’s being honest he’s a little frazzled over what just happened. Matt Daehler also sits with them. He’s the biggest drug dealer in Beacon Hills. Stiles is almost hoping that he has some on him now so he can take a bump at lunch. They bump fists and the four of them begin to catch up. They all hung out over the summer anyway but Stiles is glad they’re talking about that instead of awkwardly pretending that they didn’t just get the update from Beacon.

Danny talks about his boyfriend Ethan who also happens to be Aiden’s twin. Danny Mahealani is a friend to all and by far deserves the slot of being one of the most people guys in the school. Everyone loves him and he loves everyone back.  

Then to add another thing to Stiles’ increasingly shitty day. Isaac Lahey and his friends Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd walk in. Isaac and Stiles hate each other, it made it super awkward to be dating Derek too because they were best friends. Isaac looks over and smirks at Stiles before sitting down with Erica and Boyd at a different table. Along with being an asshole he was an attractive asshole who had curly hair, blue eyes and a British accent. Stiles scoffs just as Adrian Harris is walking in.

“Oh hello Stiles.” He smiles at Stiles as he walks over to their table. “I didn’t realize you were in this class.”

“Trying to get physics out of the way Mr. H.” Stiles smiles back because there’s no use in being a dick.

Harris nods and pats Stiles shoulder. Lingering just a little too long.

“You had your birthday over the summer didn’t you?”

“Yeah at the end of June.”

Another well-known fact that Adrian Harris had been marking days off his calendar until Stiles was eighteen.

“Well happy belated birthday. How does it feel to be eighteen?”

“Thanks Mr. H and about the same, I can just buy cigarettes legally now.”

“You shouldn’t smoke, it’s a terrible habit.”

“I only smoke when I drink Mr. H, so don’t worry.” He smirks at Harris.

Matt and Danny snort out laughs.

Harris laughs lightly and walks to the front of the class, “Okay everyone settle down. This is physics, for those of you who don’t know me I am Mr. Harris. Don’t be late to first period and we won’t have a problem. Any questions?”

Derek knew he was going to see Stiles he just didn’t realize it was going to be so soon. Most of the time Stiles has already grabbed his stuff from his locker and headed to meet up with everyone before class at least ten minutes before the first bell. He thought it had been safe to walk through that hallway, it was part of a shortcut to the administration office.

He had to grab the papers to re-enroll in the school. So he hopped in his black Camaro and came down just to see his ex, standing to his locker with Scott.

And Stiles looked great. He had obviously been working out over the summer for lacrosse he could tell by his toned arms and the beginnings of a six pack, which he could almost outline through the tight button down, he looked borderline edible.

So he froze like the adult he was.

After getting to the administration office and getting the papers he needed a smoke break so he headed back to the parking lot to his car. He gets to his car and before he can open the door he hears the click of heels behind him.

“Well it’s good to see you again.”

He turns around to see Jennifer Blake.

“What are you doing here?”

“I work here, I should be asking you that Derek.”

“You work here?”

“Yes, I’m teaching English.”

Derek stood there for a second before it dawned on him that his mistake was going to see the light of day a lot sooner than he planned. The mistake was standing in front of him telling him that she was going to be in his life, at his school, possibly teaching Stiles the only person he loves more than his family.

“You definitely didn’t mention working here before.”

“I start today. You did know that I was just finishing up my teaching degree though.”

Fuck, he did know that actually. Double fuck.

“What do you want?”

She steps closer, “Well I don’t want anything at the moment. Especially since you lied and said you were twenty-one before. I’d rather not lose my job because I fucked a student thank you very much.” Derek winced, it was even worse hearing it out loud.

A year ago Derek had gone to the Whittemore hotel, got really drunk because of a fight he had with Stiles and ended up having sex with Jennifer in one of the banquet rooms. Later that night when he had admittedly cried until he thought his eyes were going to bleed Stiles called him asking to see him. They met at their spot, the swings of a park near the bay, they cried and kissed and forgave each other for whatever the fight was about. It wasn’t until Derek actually got a text from an unknown number, it had been Jennifer she had got his number through people, saying that she might be pregnant. He never saw her again but said to keep him updated. When she found out she wasn’t pregnant she called Derek, he sighed with relief but then threw up thinking about the damage and the hurt he almost caused Stiles. So he told his parents he wanted to go to boarding school. He left a day later and chose not to tell anyone. He figured it would be easier for Stiles to move on from him if he hated him.

“I won’t say anything if you won’t.”

“Definitely not a problem, I would actually love to get back together with my boyfriend eventually. That can’t happen if he knows why I left in the first place.”

“God, were you seventeen when we had sex?”

Derek nods and runs a hand over his face before opening his car door and gets in. He rolls down the window and lights a cigarette.

“Trust me I won’t be telling anyone Ms. Blake.” Derek says before speeding off back home.

Lunchtime at Beacon Hills Prep is quite the event. Stiles and his friends take up the biggest table in the quad, everyone knows not to sit there unless you have been invited. Like the plastics, only nicer well at least a little bit nicer.  

The school is huge, it’s made up of three two story buildings, the admin office, an entirely different office building for the Dean Gerard Argent, the theater, sports facility, and four one story buildings. The quad was set in the middle of this with tables scattered, along with open grass areas where people will spread out blankets that they keep in their lockers and sit there. The cafeteria was huge and always had two different options for the main meal not including sides and snacks. Both choices were usually decent there were only a few times where they both made you want to gag.

Stiles sat next to Scott who was sitting next to Liam Dunbar with his girlfriend Malia Tate both were juniors but Liam was on the lacrosse team and good friends with Stiles and Scott. Kira was sitting across from them with Lydia and Aiden, Ethan was to Aiden’s left with Danny and then Jackson was next to Danny. Cora Hale was also a junior but even after Derek leaving continued to hang out with them. They all loved her so there was no reason for her to leave. They’re all sitting there chatting when Isaac, Erica, and Boyd walk over and go to sit down next to Matt.

“Wow, what the fuck Lahey?” Stiles asks turning towards him.

“Well with Derek back it looks like we’ll all have to share the same air again.” Isaac says setting down his tray.

“Things are going to be different Isaac.” Scott says, he’s friends with Isaac yes but he’ll defend Stiles to the death. “Derek can’t just expect us to go right back to the way it was.”

“Especially since him and Stiles aren’t fucking anymore.” Jackson pipes in, he’s rolling a cigarette between his fingers like he’s going to light it but since he’s on campus he can’t. His parents donate so much money to the school that it honestly probably wouldn’t even matter.

“Very well put Jackson.” Kira scolds.

“I’m just saying.” He says smirking at her and then playfully gives her a kissy face.

“Either way you know that Derek is going to sit here again.” Erica says, she’s beautiful but too shy usually for conflict.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Stiles scoffs picking at his curly fries.

“Oh please, like you won’t be back on your knees for Derek as soon as he apologizes.” Isaac says hatefully.

Stiles is up on his feet before anyone can say anything.

“Go ahead and hit me Stilinski.” Isaac says smirking.

Stiles rolls his eyes and grabs his binder and turns to leave, “It won’t be the same. I don’t need this shit.”

Once he’s gone Isaac picks up his tray, “That was almost too easy. You guys should keep your boy on a leash.”

“Fuck you Isaac!” Scott says throwing his tray at him. Matt scoots to avoid it and Isaac hits it away from himself.

“Good to see where you stand Scott.”

“Isaac we’re friends but you fuck with Stiles and you fuck with me. You know that.”

Isaac nods and turns to walk away. Erica just mouths ‘I’m sorry’ and walks away with him and Boyd shrugs.

“Shit did anyone see where Stiles went?” Scott asks frantically.

“I’m on it.” Lydia says standing up and smoothing down her skirt. “He probably went to the parking lot to smoke I’ll find him and take him to his next class. It’s English so it’s right there.”

Scott nods, she kisses his cheek as she walks off to find Stiles.

“This year is going to be interesting.” Matt says.

 

* * *

 

I have reports of a cat fight. Not who I thought it would be between but it’s better than nothing.

S and I haven’t put with each other ever since D’s disappearance.

Will there be a reunion that doesn’t include the waste a perfectly good Caesar salad?

Don’t worry I’m sure these two hotties will duke it out on the lacrosse field to settle their differences.

They just have to remember they’re playing for the same team.

                                                                                                                                                               -B

 

* * *

 

 “Had anyone ever tried to figure out who this person is?” Scott says looking at his iPhone 5s as they sit in English. Stiles, Jackson, Matt, and he all have it together. Just before the final bell rings Allison and Erica walk in. Allison smiles t him or at least he thinks it’s for him until she walks over to Matt and drops a kiss to his lips before sitting a seat away. Scott frowns openly, “What the fuck?”

“What’s up?” Matt turns to him, he’s sitting diagonal from Scott next to Stiles.

“You and Allison?”

“Oh yeah,” Matt kind of smirks, “It’s new, she’s hot huh?”

Scott frowns, just last night she had had her legs wrapped his waist while he a hand over her mouth because she was being too loud.

“She’s like your girlfriend?”

Matt shrugs, “Kind of. We didn’t want to put a label on it right away.” He turns to the front of the class as the teacher walks in.

“Damn,” Jackson says sitting up straighter in his seat.

Jennifer Blake was pretty. There was no denying it, she wear the black pencil skirt and dark blue blouse very well. She smiled and started talking about where she went to school and how she grew up in Southern California. She loved mythology so they were going to do a unit on it, she agreed that yes it was considered a history course but she thought they could pick their favorite myth and write a paper on it. Making it an English assignment. Simple enough.

Stiles didn’t like her. He got a weird feeling about her.

The rest of class goes without a hitch.

“So you going to see Derek?” Jackson asks Stiles as they walk out to the student parking lot.

Stiles scoffs as he gets to his Jeep Wrangler, “No. Derek and I are done.”

“You going to tell him about Peter?”

Stiles freezes right as he opens his door, “What?”

“You really thought no one knew?”

He looks nervous, “Who else knows Jackson?”

“I mean, if I found out you fucked my uncle I would be pretty upset.”

“Jackson, who else have you told?”

“No one.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me,” Stiles says getting angry now.

“I haven’t I figured I would let you do it.”

Stiles eyes start to water slightly, “Please don’t tell anyone Jackson.”

Jackson’s heart clenches. He holds his smirk though and walks over to his Porsche. He gets in and clutches the steering wheel to the point that his knuckles turn white. He takes a deep breath before grabbing a tiny bottle out of his center console. He lays a tiny bit on the side of his forefinger and rails it. After that he grabs his cigarettes, he smokes two before he gets in his driveway.

Jackson Whittemore was many things rich kid, playboy, drug addict, asshole are just some of the first things that come to mind. He didn’t care about much, his mom, his friends (for the most part), his car, and of course keeping his steady stream of drugs. But the one thing that bothered him was that he couldn’t get Stiles to take his pants off for him. Jackson had slept with enough people in this school to know that the one person who he genuinely wanted to fuck, maybe even fall in love with not that he admit it, thought he was the most disgusting person on the planet. They’re friends, they frequently get drunk and tell each other so, but Stiles would never have sex with him. It bothers him more than he would care to admit.

So when Derek left and left Stiles in despair he was going to move in and try to comfort him. Not even in a creepy way but in a friend way, in way that would show Stiles that he could be a good person.

He had gone to his family’s hotel, it was a center attraction of Beacon Hills. It had a huge bar and restaurant, it also towered over twenty stories high. He had a suite all to himself usually, it was the penthouse that he would stay in sometimes when his father was on longer than a week business trips. Which happened often. This room had held many a party and the staging for most of his random hookups over the years. It was nice, a separate bedroom and kitchen from the living room, it was all beautifully decorated in dark blues and gold. He had heard that Derek had upped and left a couple hours earlier and then he heard that Stiles was down in the bar. Stiles had been downing shots of whiskey and flirting shamelessly with anyone next to him, boys and girls alike. Derek’s uncle Peter had shown up late in the evening right when Jackson had went to see how drunk Stiles was. Peter had taken Stiles to one of the empty banquet rooms and let him yell at him for letting Derek leave. As Jackson watched from the loft above, Peter kissed Stiles before sinking to his knees.

He stopped watching as Peter backed Stiles up to the table and settled between his legs. Derek was his best friend. He had wanted to tell him immediately not even to be spiteful.

Jackson had spent literally years trying to figure out what was so special about Stiles that everyone fell to their knees, literally and figuratively, for him. He honestly still didn’t understand but he knew that he had to figure it out and have a taste for himself.

Stiles wasn’t expecting to see Derek again that day. So when he comes home to see Derek sitting on his porch he almost gets in his car and leaves again.

“What are you doing here?”

Derek stands quickly, “I uh,” He rubs the back of his neck.

“Derek, I don’t have time for this.” Stiles says starting to push past him.

Right as he opens the door to his house Derek says, “Can we do drinks later? Whittemore bar at eight?”

Stiles sighs and turns around, completely emotionless look on his face, “I guess I can do that. Not too long though because I have plans with Jordan tonight.” He turns to the door again.

“Jordan?”

“Jordan Parrish, he’s my boyfriend.” Kind of, Stiles corrects mentally.

Derek actually takes a step back, “Boyfriend. Oh right, of course.” He looks down at his feet, “Of course you would have a boyfriend. Why wouldn’t you?”

Stiles looks at Derek one last time before entering his house and closing the door.

Scott stands up from Allison’s bed, he pulls on his pants and goes to grab his shirt as well.

“Hey you’re leaving already? I figured we could hang out, maybe watch a movie or something.” Allison says sitting up so the sheet covers her but she’s still completely naked underneath.

“Nope sorry, I have plans with Kira.”

“Oh,” She looks down at her lap.

“Plus shouldn’t be calling Matt to see if he wants to watch a movie or something?”

“Okay look,” She starts to say before he cuts her off.

“I mean it’s cool, you have a boyfriend I have a girlfriend. We both know what this is.”

“I like Matt.”

“Me too, he’s a good guy.”

“But I like you Scott.” He stops to stare at her. “I wasn’t expecting to like you as much as I do.”

He sighs and pulls on his shoes.

“Can we talk about this Scott?”

He shakes his head, “I don’t think so. We should also stop seeing each other. Matt’s one of my boys and now I just don’t feel right about this.” Even though he’s had a girlfriend the whole time.

She stand up and pulls on a huge shirt that comes down mid-thigh.

“I want to talk about this.”

“No can do. No need for hugs Allison, we weren’t friends anyway.” He says as he grabs his keys and climbs out the window.

He kind of feels like shit. But he’s an asshole and he knows.

Stiles sits at the bar. He runs a hand through his hair before ordering a scotch neat for Derek and a rum and coke for himself. He had called Jordan to let him know that he was going to be a little late. Jordan had been understanding, which was slightly irritating because he was starting to really care about him. He just wasn’t sure if he was ready to get back on the boyfriend train just yet. He takes a big gulp of his drink before nothing mentally that he would order a double next round.

Derek sits down without a word a takes a sip of his drink, he almost smiles because Stiles remembered he liked his scotch neat. “So how have you been?” He figures jumping right in would be best.

“Are we really going to do the whole small talk bullshit?” Stiles says not even turning to look at him.

“Stiles, I just figured,” He pauses, “I just figured it would be good for us to talk is all. We have a lot of the same friends. We’re going to have to see each other.”

“I can avoid it.”

“I want to talk, talk about everything.”

“Oh really?” Stiles turns to him almost in mocking manner, “You want to talk about everything? You want to talk about how you picked up your shit and went to boarding school for a year with no explanation? Or do you want to talk about how it broke my heart? How it’s actually hard for me to sit here and act like it’s okay?” He downs the last of his drink, “You really want to talk about all of that?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well at least you’re sorry, right?”

Derek sighs and gestures for another round. “How long have you and Jordan been dating?”

“You seriously want to know how long I’ve been fucking another guy.”

He scoffs, “No not really, I guess I just wanted to know if you were happy.”

Stiles actually pauses, “I was happy before. Then my boyfriend left me, I wasn’t so happy for a while. But with Jordan? Yeah I guess I would consider myself happy. He’s nice.”

“I thought you didn’t like nice.” Derek smirks at his drink.

“Yeah well, I figured a change of pace would be good for me.”

Derek nods and accepts the new scotch the bartender hands him.

“How’s your dad?”

“He’s sleeping with Scott’s mom.”

“Finally.”

Stiles smiles slightly at him, “I know right.”

Jackson could literally throw up right now. If he wasn’t wearing his nice grey suit he probably would. He watched as Stiles and Derek went from frustration and words of anger being thrown around to them fucking laughing. They’re fucking laughing! What the fuck is that?

He actually excuses himself to throw up after he watches them part ways and Derek kisses Stiles on the cheek, lingering.

Derek sits there at the bar for the a little bit after. Downing at least three more scotches.

“Well if I didn’t know better I would say Derek Hale is back to his old ways.”

He turns to Jackson, he smiles and stands up to give him a hug. “Hey man.”

Jackson returns the hug before taking the seat that Stiles was just occupying. “Hey you asshole. No call that you were back?”

“Sorry, things just got kind of crazy. I didn’t tell anyone that I was coming back but my parents.”

He nods and orders a gin martini. “You tell Isaac?”

Derek shakes his head, “Look Jacks coming home was a last second decision. I promise you would have been the second call I made. The first going to Cora.”

“Fair enough.” Jackson takes a sip of his freshly made drink. “So, you going to tell me why you left or are you just going to pretend like it didn’t happen?”

“One day,” Derek goes to stand, taking out his wallet. “I need to fix things with Stiles first before anyone else knows.” He throws some money on the bar before starting to leave. “Is he happy Jacks?”

Jackson nods, “I would say he is. He has that inspector wrapped around his finger.”

“Inspector, really?”

He shrugs.

“Can I tell you a secret Jacks?”

Jackson turns to him and purses his lips.

“I’m going to get Stiles back.”

He snorts and takes a sip of his drink. “You can try.”

 

* * *

 

I’m almost not surprised that Derek and Stiles didn’t come to blows.

I watched the encounter from a corner table in the Whittemore. They make the best martinis in town.

They even parted with a kiss.

But I can guarantee that this is the first of many.

J looked more upset than anyone though.

Maybe young Mr. Whittemore will finally admit his feelings to S.

Who am I kidding? That won’t happen.

Get a good night sleep kids, I’m sure things are just heating up.

                                                                                                                                                          -B

 

* * *

  

Stiles moans as Jordan sucks another bruise into his skin.

“You trying to mark me up there?” Stiles pulls Jordan away from his shoulder and brings their lips back together.

Jordan chuckles into Stiles’ mouth, “Maybe I am. Have a problem with that?” He slides a hand up Stiles’ shirt feeling the soft skin of my stomach. Slowly running his finger over the happy trail that leads into his tight jeans.

Stiles had gone over to his place as soon as he left the bar. He needed to get out of his head for a little bit and almost felt bad that he was using Jordan to do it.

“Can we talk about something Stiles?” Jordan says pulling away slightly.

Stiles laughs lightly, “Right now?”

“Yes.”

“Oh this is serious okay. Well you should probably remove your hand from my pants.”

Jordan moves away completely. He runs a hand through his hair, ruffling it on purpose. “Okay, so I guess I just wanted to ask you, like, where we are.”

“What do you mean?”

“Stiles I like you.”

“I like you too.”

“I’m not fucking anyone else.”

“Amen.”

“I want to be your boyfriend, officially.”

Stiles tenses, “I mean it’s not that I don’t want that.”

Jordan sighs, “I shouldn’t have brought this up now.” He moves to get up from his bed. He pulls on his shirt, it says US Marines across the chest. “You want something to eat?”

“Jordan,” Stiles sighs.

“You know it’s cool, I’ll just make you a sandwich too. You’ll be hungry after I fuck you.”

He usually isn’t that crass. But maybe if he just treats this for what it is it won’t hurt as much that Stiles doesn’t want the same things. He sighs as he takes out the items for a turkey sandwich.

They don’t talk about it again.

Stiles is hungry after Jordan fucks him.

Isaac Lahey had not been in the Hale household since even before Derek had left.

Talia Hale had been like a mother to him. After his father went to jail for child abuse he was emancipated, with this he received the money that had been originally left for him by his mother when she passed. All of her life insurance was supposed to go to him once we was eighteen. His father being the gambling alcoholic tapped into using a false signature. So he is currently serving a thirty year sentence no chance of parole just for the fraud by itself.

“Isaac,” Cora says shyly as she walks down the stairs. He’s been standing in the foyer, having been let in Rita. “Have you been waiting long?”

He shakes his head and gives her a hug. “You look nice.” He says once he pulls away.

She did look nice. She had only been wearing pajamas before Rita informed her that Isaac was here. So she changed into a short dark purple dress and put her hair up in a messy bun, fixing her smudged eyeliner and then walking downstairs.

“Thanks,” She smiles. Her smile drops slightly, “You’re here to see Derek aren’t you?”

He doesn’t say anything and walks into the living room. It has a fireplace and the mantle had pictures of all of the Hale children. The one right in the middle of the three of them, Laura was probably ten which Derek seven and Cora six. The picture next to that is the only picture with non-family members on the mantle. It’s Derek, Isaac, and Jackson. They’re all smiling and in their swim trunks, they each have a beer in their hands. It had been the first time Derek’s dad let them drink beer with him, what he didn’t know was that they all had been pretty drunk on his stash of whiskey already.

This had been before everything. Before Jackson became a dick. Before Isaac became jaded. Before Derek fell in love with Stiles.

Stiles. Isaac hated Stiles. It was probably because he secretly wanted to shut the kid up with his dick. He always had a smart ass remark and he could never understand after Derek yelled about how much he hated him then he fucks him once and they’re inseparable. To the point that people like Isaac who wasn’t friend with Stiles’ friends, all but Scott, were slowly pushed out.

He sighs contentedly looking at the picture. Since he hadn’t been at the house in so long he hadn’t seen that Talia had added another non-family picture. It was on the wall though.

It was a decent sized picture of Derek with his arms around Stiles’ waist from behind. His chin on Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles’ signature smirk in place.

He almost feels bad when it falls to the ground and breaks the glass.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” Isaac says quickly, he bends down to start picking up the pieces of glass. Cora leans down to help him too.

“It’s okay. Accidents happen.”

“What the hell?”

Isaac’s head snaps up to see Derek standing there in the entryway of the living room.

“Did you break that on purpose?”

“Of course not man.” Isaac says standing up holding the pieces of glass in his hands.

“I’ll just let you finish,” Derek says gesturing to the ground where Cora is still kneeled to the ground looking at him as well now. “I’ll meet you upstairs.”

Those are the first words Isaac exchanges with Derek.

Fifteen minutes Isaac is sitting in the armchair in Derek’s room while Derek packs a bowl into his one-foot bong. He liked smoking weed more than anything else, he liked the fact that Derek remembered that.

“I’m sorry about the picture man.” Isaac says Derek takes a hit. Derek shakes his head.

“No big deal, I was just in a weird mood when I got home.” He says as he blows the smoke out of his mouth.

Isaac takes the bong from him and takes a hit.

“I saw Stiles tonight.”

Isaac starts coughing the smoke coming out of the mouth messily.

“Sorry, I should have waited to say that.”

“It’s cool,” He chokes out before gaining his composure and going for another hit. “How was that?”

Derek shrugs as he takes the bong back. “It was fine. We’re far being back together or anything.”

“Is that what you want?”

“I think so.”

“He’s dating someone or fucking someone I guess I should say. I don’t think they’re actually official.”

“Jordan Parrish.” Derek says without missing a beat and then takes a hit.

“Didn’t he go to school with Uncle Peter?”

Derek nods, “He was sophomore when Peter was a senior I think.”

“I mean you remember how he is with PDA. Put on a show yesterday in the parking lot.”

“I don’t want to hear that Isaac.”

“I just wanted to convey that he didn’t wait. That’s all.” He’s takes another hit.

“I know you guys don’t get along.”

“That is the understatement of the year.”

“But I would really appreciate if you would play nice because I’m playing on trying to get back in his good graces alright?”

“Whatever, you still can do so much better than Stiles Stilinski.”

“Why do you guys hate each other so much? I honestly could never figure that one out.”

“He’s an asshole.”

“So are you.”

Isaac smirks at him.

“It doesn’t matter why we don’t get along, Der. The only thing that matters is that we don’t.”

Derek holds his hands up in mock surrender, “Fine.”

“So you going to Lydia’s party this weekend?”

“Lydia’s having a party this weekend?”

Isaac nods and sets the bong down next to the armchair. “Yep, the annual back to school party.”

“I guess I should have expected that. Are you going?”

“Erica wants to go. She likes being involved with the cool kid stuff.”

Derek laughs, “I’ll think about it and talk to Lydia. I’m probably not invited.”

“Please you’re part of the ‘inner circle’ you’re always invited.” He even uses air quotes around inner circle.

“Things are different now. Even if Stiles maybe forgives me. Lydia doesn’t forgive and forget ever.”

Isaac stands up and flops down on Derek’s bed next to him. “Enough about them, I want to hear about boarding school.”

They both lay down on their backs and stare at Derek’s ceiling as they talk.

The rest of the week goes by pretty smoothly.

Lydia Martin was known to be a cold hearted bitch. She liked the title. She carried it well. Derek practically corners her and she’s coming out of a store closet near the locker room. She got some underclassman to finger her. His name was Brett and if she’s being honest she would probably sleep with him if he wasn’t basically jailbait. She’s about to walk to her next, which is psychology with Ms. Morell when Derek grabs her arm lightly.

“Okay so I heard you’re having a party this weekend.”

“Oh really?” She grabs her arm from his grip. “Well forget it Hale.”

“Come on, Lyds.”

“Please, you think you can just come back and fall back into old routines? You think Stiles was the only one you left behind?” Lydia fast walks away. The fact that she’s wearing four inch heels makes this more impressive then it seems.

“Lydia,” He says taking off after her.

“You know you broke his heart right?”

Derek stops that’s when she stops and turns around.

“I mean you broke his heart. Completely shattered. I was happy that he finally found Parrish because I honestly thought if you decided to come back he would have fallen right back into your arms. Well he didn’t and he’s not going to. Don’t show your face at my party Derek.” She says and it is final.

That Saturday everyone from the school and even the town over is at Lydia’s house. Her house isn’t small by any means but with this many people there is little to no room for anything but scooting around.

Stiles is currently held up in Lydia’s personal bathroom, that might as well be the master bathroom, snorting lines of cocaine with Matt, Scott, and Liam and Liam’s friend Mason.

“This is really good shit man.” Scott says as he sits with his head tilted back. He’s sitting in Lydia’s bathtub, its big enough to fit all of them and them some but the rest of them are either standing or sitting on her vanity chairs.

“I know, I just switched suppliers. Some guy named Deaton.” Matt does a line himself before saying, “He makes the best stuff in the state.”

Stiles sniffs loudly, “Can I get another, Matt?”

Matt smirks, “Of course.” Then he laughs. He’s done a lot since they’ve been sitting in the bathroom for at least an hour and the party has only been going on for a little over thirty minutes.

It’s already crazy though. The music is loud, the alcohol is flowing, and there’s sure to be someone already hooking up in one of Lydia’s guestrooms. The girls are downstairs, Malia and Kira like to dance suggestively and drive all the freshman crazy. But once there’s enough alcohol in everyone’s systems anything can happen.

Of course people have to get their kicks somewhere.

After doing one more line Stiles leaves the bathroom to join society. He finds Jackson grinding with some girl that he recognizes as Violet, she’s a freshman and she has a boyfriend named Garret. Jackson sees Stiles and immediately leaves Violet and walks over.

“You guys finally done braiding each other’s hair?”

Stiles rolls his eyes and rubs his nose. “I need a cigarette. Can I get one?”

“All depends on what you’re willing to do for it.” Jackson smirks and winks at him.

“I’m just going to pretend you didn’t just insinuate that I blow you to get a cigarette. I’m sure it wouldn’t take that one but I need one now.” Stiles walks away, Jackson grabs his shoulder and hands him his pack.

“Smoke as many as you want.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow, “Are you serious?”

Jackson nods and also hands him his dark green lighter, “You’ll need them more then I will.”

Stiles shocked expression falls, “Why?”

“Peter’s here.”

“What?” Stiles turns around to see Peter scooting through the crowd of teenagers. “What the fuck?” So like any sane person he follows after him. He turns the corner to see Peter grab Lydia but the waist and bring her close. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. “What the fuck?” Stiles mutters to himself again.

“Pity, just when you thought you were in the clear.” Jackson says from behind Stiles.

Stiles turns around and gives Jackson a dirty look. Then he grabs his hand and practically drags him outside.

“What the fuck is your problem Jackson?”

“What are you talking about? This is how I normally am.”

“Jackson you’re starting to piss me off more than usual.”

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realize that I was hurting your precious feelings.”

“Jacks,” Stiles sighs.

“Don’t call me that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“God, you really don’t know do you?”

Stiles takes a step back, “Know what?”

Jackson doesn’t say anything he just lunges and kisses Stiles. He’s taken back but doesn’t pull away. Then he’s sliding a hand into Jackson’s hair and pulling him closer.

“Stiles?”

Stiles pulls away quickly to see Jordan. “Jordan wait.” He’s already gone. He pushes Jackson away and goes after Jordan.

“Jordan,” Stiles finally gets up to him and grabs his hand, they’re standing in the kitchen. “I am so sorry okay? Jackson just kissed me and I was pushing him away,” Jordan stops him.

“Oh yeah I saw you struggling. Look I get it you don’t want to be my boyfriend, message received.” He starts to turn again. Stiles grabs him.

“Please Jordan, that’s not true I actually really want that.”

“Oh really so that’d why you were just making out with one of your friends?”

“Jackson is barely my friend.”

“Not the fucking point!” Jordan yells over the music. They’re starting to draw a little bit of a crowd now. “Why would you tell me that you don’t want that just a couple of days ago and now you’re saying you do want it?”

“Because I’m stuck Jordan!” Stiles runs a hand through his hair nervously. He has a lot of cocaine in his system. He’s starting to get twitchy. “My ex ruined me a little bit okay? I’m over him yes, but I’m not over what he did. I’m afraid that if I give you everything like I gave him that you’ll me too.”

Jordan frowns, “I wouldn’t leave you. I don’t think I could at this point. Stiles I’m in love with you.”

That’s when Stiles throws up in the sink.

“That was a little overdramatic.” Jordan mutters.

Stiles throws up again, “I’m way too high for this.”

“Well call me when you’re not.” Jordan tucks his hands in his jacket and leaves.

“Oh my god honey are you okay?” Lydia runs over to him. She rubs his back and runs her fingernails over the back of his scalp. He leans his forehead against the edge of the sink before looking up at her. “Are you okay Stiles?”

“I fucked Peter. Please don’t date him.” Then he throws up again.

Lydia’s hand freezes though. “When?”

He turns his head to look at her, there’s tears in eyes from the dry heaving. Or at least most of them are from that.

She takes a deep breath, “Oh sweetie.”

He stands up, runs the water in the sink and walks away.

Derek knows he’s an idiot for showing up but he figures the only way to get back is to back into the swing of things. He’s been hanging out with Isaac at school but tonight he wants to find the guys and hang out with them. Scott and he were good friends before everything so maybe he can get that back.

When he walks into the house the party is still in full swing. Isaac said the party started at nine and it almost midnight now. He sees Matt and Allison making out on one of the many couches in the house, then Kira is doing shots with Malia, Danny, and Ethan. He turns one corner and sees Peter sitting outside, smoking a cigarette and doing something on his phone.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asks Peter as soon as he gets outside.

Peter looks up, “Holy shit. When did you get back?”

“Sunday.”

“That must have been what Talia was calling me for. I haven’t had a chance to call her back.”

“Yeah too many high school parties to crash right?”

“I am here for someone thank you.”

“Who?”

“Lydia.”

“Lydia Martin. Short, strawberry blonde, and perfect? That Lydia.”

“Yes that Lydia.”

“What the fuck?”

“If you must know nephew. We’ve been talking for a while now. She asked me to come tonight so I did. She ran off to take of Stiles though so she should be back anytime now.”

“What happened to Stiles?”

“He was fighting with his officer and then he threw up in the sink.” Peter shrugs, “I’m assuming that they might be connected.”

“Well, be good. I’m going to go find Stiles.”

“Is that such a good idea nephew?”

“Fuck you Peter.”

Lydia storms out and bumps into Derek. She looks up and frowns even more, “I’ll deal with you later.”

Derek rushes past her and continues inside.

“How could you do that?” Lydia yells at Peter. He stands up and she slaps him across the face.

He holds his cheek and stares at her for a second, “What are you talking about Lyds?”

“You slept with Stiles?”

As Peter has to the decency to look genuinely shocked, “How did you?”

“He just told me. He must have saw us and didn’t feel right about his best friend sleeping with someone he’s already slept with.”

“Okay for one, he basically begged me to and two,” Before he can even get the second out she doesn’t slap him this time but she punches him.

“Get out!” She says pointing her finger in the general direction of the door.

He’s holding his eye and groaning in pain, “Jesus. You have a great right hook.”

“Get the fuck out Peter!”

Derek goes upstairs and heads for Lydia to see if Stiles or maybe Scott is in there. They had spent many a night in that bathroom. Taking communal bathes and showers, doing lines off of the decent sized mirror Lydia kept for such an occasion. He opens the door to find Scott holding toilet paper to his nose.

He looks up, “Fucking nose bleeds.” He mutters and gestures for Derek to hand them the roll of toilet paper. “Thanks, man.”

“Wow I’m surprised you didn’t want to rip my head off.”

“Oh I do, I’m just on a weird come down right now. It’ll wear off and I’ll want to kick your ass later.”

Derek nods and sits on the side of the tub, “Do you hate me?”

Scott shrugs, “Not really. I mean I do for Stiles’ sake but, you know I wasn’t dating you so I mean I missed my friend but Stiles missed his other half. Well other than me of course. So more like his other third.”

Derek chuckles, “Have you seen him?”

Scott shakes his head. “He left a little bit ago, to smoke I don’t know if that worked out or not.”

They sit in comfortable silence, “Why aren’t you out there, Scott?”

“Well that’s a good question Derek. I’m glad you asked that.” Scott isn’t a talker, you know when he’s wired when he talks almost as much as Stiles. “I am in here instead of out there because I’m kind of afraid to face my girlfriend at the moment.”

“You cheat on her or something.”

“Really Scott?”

“Oh okay, not that big of a deal. But I just broke it off with the other girl and I was a dick about it.”

Derek scoffs, “She had to have known the score. You’ve been with Kira for a while.”

“She tried to talk to me about the fact that she likes me.”

“Do you like her?”

Scott contemplates that, “I’m pretty sure I do.”

Derek shakes his head. He knows this game. Scott has always done this. He finds a good girl that makes him faithful for a while then suddenly he’s cheating again.

He’ll never change.

“I should probably go find Stiles.” Derek says moving to stand up.

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

“It can’t hurt my chances right?”

Scott snorts, “He’s not going back to you Derek.”

Derek smiles, “We’ll see about that.”

He leaves the bathroom. He starts looking through the guestrooms.

He finds him. But he’s not alone.

“I’m so sorry. I love you too.” Stiles is mumbling into Jordan’s mouth.

Stiles had called him once he got upstairs. Jordan came back over no questions asked to find Stiles laying in one the guestrooms, sitting on the edge and drinking a bottle of water. Once he saw Jordan he pulled him over and starting whispering things against his mouth.

Things like, “Don’t leave me, baby.” And “I promise I’ll be better, I just wasn’t ready quite yet.”

Jordan had just sighed and kissed him. He loved the kid there was no denying it.

“I’m so sorry. I love you too.” It’s repeated in Derek’s head over and over before he closes the door lightly.

 

* * *

 

Anyone who’s hung over from Lydia’s party last night, I highly recommend the formal brunch at the Whittemore Hotel.

It’s utterly decadent. I swear an egg white omelet with a mimosa is the best hangover cure.

Nothing like adding champagne to the cocktail still sitting in your stomach.

But if you’re not feeling the hair of the dog, the cappuccinos are just as perfect.

The Whittemores do not half ass anything.

As for our young Mr. Whittemore he woke up alone and still drunk.

S is keeping J officially. It’s on Facebook and everything. Let’s hope Papa Stilinski doesn’t have a problem with it.

D was last seen leaving L’s party in his gorgeous car with a pretty girl in the passenger. We believe she’s new in town. It doesn’t surprise me that he’s trying to move on. Honestly he should.

So rise and shine children. We have expectations to meet, a brunch to get to, and homework to finish.

This was just the first week of senior year.

Until Next Time. 

                                                                                                                                                          -B

 


	2. The Benefit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where, Stiles and Jordan are domestic.  
> Derek has lost it a little bit.  
> Jackson gets clarity.  
> Kira grows some balls.  
> Lydia knows all.  
> Cora gets her happy ending...well sort of.  
> Also Papa Stilinski hosts the social event of the year.

Greetings kids, happy Winter Break!

I hope you’re not too full from thanksgiving still. Winter break is here, so for the next three weeks while some of you jet off to Aspen for the snow. Or St. Bart’s for the sun, our favorites will be here.

My sources say there’s no big plans for anyone but the Argents. I bet A wouldn’t mind getting out of here for a little bit though.

I have a few sightings for you.

S and Chief Assistant P walking around the furniture store district holding hands. They’re getting more and more domestic by the day.

D and B riding on his new motorcycle. He’s going through a phase, we’ll just let him be.

J with a new girl on his arm. The fourth this week.

S and K having breakfast at Oscar’s, nothing says love like greasy hash browns.

L with the straight twin leaving a local club early this morning. Since the incident with Peter L has been staying close to him. I like them though, let’s hope it sticks.

The Stilinski Annual Holiday Benefit is being held in a couple of days. Anyone who’s anyone will be there.

Including me. Excuse me while I go buy my own couture dress.

                                                                                                                          -B

 

* * *

 

 

“You look ridiculous.” Jordan laughs as he sips his champagne. Stiles and he are sitting in the tux shop, getting fitted for tuxes for the benefit. Stiles had walked out in a powder blue suit and starting slightly strip teasing.

“Whatever you would still totally do me in this with no shame.”

Jordan shrugs. “This is true.”

Stiles smiles and kisses him on the cheek before grabbing his own champagne flute and downing it. He politely asks the attendant that’s been helping them for more.

“You might want to slow down, S. The sugar will give you a headache.”

“I know, baby.” Stiles leans down to kiss him one last time before going back into the changing room to try on another suit.

Jordan and Stiles had finally put a label on it after Lydia’s party. More harm than good was done that night. He couldn’t be happier but sometimes he still doubts how good Stiles is with being in a relationship. Stiles is a great boyfriend, that’s not the problem, just sometimes he drinks too much. Like now, the free champagne is great but it was only one in the afternoon.

“Are you ready for the first social event of us being a couple?” Stiles yells from the room.

Jordan rolls his eyes, “Not really. You know I hate these things.”

Stiles comes out wearing a simple black suit, it still needs to be fitted but it looks nice either way, he holds up two ties over the white shirt. “Maroon or blue?”

Jordan stands up and walks over to him, “Maroon, it’s my favorite color on you.”

He smiles and leans up to kiss him, “Thanks baby.” Stiles throws the tie around his neck and ties it perfectly. This wasn’t his first rodeo. “It will be fine. The food will be great, my dad will be drunk, and no one will even see us with Melissa walking around with that huge ring on her finger.”  

In the last couple of months His dad and Melissa had gotten even more serious then Stiles and Scott could have anticipated. Her divorce was going through and his dad had proposed.

At family dinner.

At family dinner that his dad had invited Jordan to.

It was always awkward when his dad got all mushy.

Now they had plans of moving in together next year. As his dad put it in his cheesiest romantic voice, ‘we have all the time in the world now. I have you and I’m not letting you go.’

Stiles and Scott gagged openly.

But the police chief had been surprisingly great with his relationship with his Chief Assistant. Parrish was one of the youngest CAs the station had ever had. With his military background and how quickly he jumped in the training officer position. He almost went for detective but decided that it would be nice to be groomed to one day take over the spot as Chief of Police himself. Plus Bobby Finstock was the chief of detectives and that guy was a loose cannon more than half the time. He was known for getting things down but with some unorthodox ways of doing it.

The chief didn’t mind because he knew Stiles would be safe.

He probably also thought Stiles was still a virgin.

Of course not, everyone knows he swiped his V card with Heather the summer before freshman year. Been a man whore ever since.

Jordan shakes his head and downs the rest of his champagne. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” Stiles looks up at him through the mirror.

“I love you.”

Stiles smiles, “I love you too.”

He sounded sincere most of the time.

Derek was going through some shit okay?

He’s sitting on the couch in the loft. His parents owned a bunch of buildings around the city. The loft he was currently sitting in was a new addition, weirdly spaced but had a nice view.

Braden had left just a little bit ago. They had been steadily fucking since Lydia’s party.

She was not his girlfriend. She understood that though.

Ever since he saw Stiles and Jordan together he kind of snapped. Not in a bad way but he had bought a motorcycle, got back into old habits mainly doing lines of cocaine off guys and girls’ body parts. Also kind of moved into this loft. His parents didn’t really care though as long as he stayed out of trouble.

The cops had been called the other night but straight out of porn movie he got on his knees and the sucked the guy off. He even came in and did a line with him and the people he had over. He was a good kisser too but it’s not like he’s going to try to call him or anything.

He sits up on the couch to drink his beer. It tastes like shit but he’s nursing a hangover and sometimes it’s the only thing that helps.

A guy not wearing a shirt walks down the spiral staircase. He doesn’t say anything he just sits in front of Derek and holds out a little baggie. Derek takes it from him and gestures for him to lay down. He lays down on the table and Derek racks a line.

Looks like it’s going to be an interesting winter break.

Jackson finds him making out with that guy just a little bit later.

“Get out!” Jackson yells at the guy.

Derek pulls away from the guy, “Jacks! What are you doing here?” He says almost happily.

“Is this your boyfriend or something?”

“Will that make you leave faster?” Jackson basically snarls at him.

The guy frowns before moving off of Derek and heading upstairs.

“Seriously Jacks, what are you doing here?” He sits back against the couch again and lights a cigarette. “I forgot that I’m mad at you.”

Jackson rolls his eyes, “Why?”

“You kissed Stiles.”

He scoffs, “Barely.” He takes Derek’s cigarette and takes a drag. “So what?”

“Whatever Jacks,” Derek goes to stand up right as the guy is walking downstairs. “You leaving baby?”

“Yeah I don’t need some weird relationship drama again.”

“Again?” Derek and Jackson ask and the guy stalks off.

Jackson settles down on the couch and continues to smoke the cigarette. “I didn’t know you knew. Look Derek if it helps it didn’t mean anything, I was fucked up on rum. You know how handsy I get on that shit.”

“That’s your excuse?”

“Okay Saint Derek, if you’re upset why aren’t you kicking my ass? Or fighting to get Stiles back? It’s been months man and I’ll seen you do is that girl Braden, every guy you can get your hands on, also you’ve been drunk at least four out of the five times I’ve seen you recently.”

  
“Stiles is with Jordan.”

“That is seriously all you got out of that whole speech?”

“Like I need a lecture from you Jacks.”

They sit in silence.

“Got any left?” Jackson asks after probably a minute of being quiet.

Derek just nods.

Matt Daehler thought his girlfriend was acting weird. She had been for a couple months now.

She became super clingy and when they were in public was always holding his hand or kissing his neck. He wasn’t complaining of course, she was hot with her pretty smile that included dimples but it was so out of the blue.

But right now they’re making out on her bed because she’s leaving for the mountains in a couple of days and they haven’t had sex in at least three days. Matt was horny and in a hurry. He had told everyone he would meet up with them at eight at the Calaveras, a great nightclub that also had a great Mexican food restaurant in the front.

“Hey babe,” He says pulling away from Allison as she starts sucking on his neck. “Okay so I have a dilemma.”

She giggles and pulls him back down for another kiss, “Let me help you with it.” She says.

“No not that kind of dilemma,” He laughs lightly and gives her one last kiss before lifting himself up slightly, with his hands flat on her bed. Just giving them a little space in between their faces. “Do you want to come hang out with me and my friends tonight?”

She frowns, “No.”

“Come on, Allie. I want you to like them and them to like you. They’re really not that bad I promise.”

She pushes him up so she can crisscross her legs in front of her. “I’m totally fine with our friends being separate you know that.”

“You hang out with Isaac and Derek don’t you?”

“Derek isn’t exactly in your clique anymore.”

“Not a clique.”

“Besides they’re nice to me. Your friends keep to themselves and don’t really like new people.”

“That is so not true. Whenever one of us brings in new girlfriends or boyfriends they’re always welcome. You are always welcome. I mean look at Stiles and his boyfriend, Jordan. That guy is a fucking cop and he comes and hangs out no matter what.”

“I’m just not comfortable around your friends.”

He nods, “Fine.” He gets up from the bed and grabs his leather jacket from her desk chair.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to hang out with my friends.”

“Matt,” She looks down at her hands, “Please don’t make this a big thing.”

“Allie, they’re my friends nothing will change that I’m sorry.”

When she looks up at him, “We’re not breaking up are we?”

“No,” He frowns, “I just want you to at least try with my friends. You can’t even give me that.”

After a very long minute, “What time are you meeting up with them?”

He smiles, “Eight.”

She nods, “Come back over here.” She pats the bed.

He slips back off his jacket and crawls back between her legs, her heels hook around his thighs. He kisses her again, “Thank you Allie.”

Kira sets her feet down on the floor next to Scott’s bed.

“Where are my shoes?” She says almost frantically.

Scott groans next to her on the bed, he had been having the best dream.

“We way over slept Scott.” She says as she leans down to kiss his cheek. “I’ll meet you at the Calaveras in just a little bit I have to go home and change okay?” She doesn’t wait for his answer she just gathers her stuff and leaves.

Scott sits up and runs a hand over his face. He fluffs his hair and grabs his phone. He has a couple of missed text messages.

 **Call me back Asshole,** Was from Stiles.

But the one that immediately cleared his sleep idled brain was.

**I’m going to the Calaveras tonight with Matt. Just a heads up.**

From Allison Argent.

His girlfriend and old booty call were going to be in the same space. They might even get along.

“Holy shit.” He breathes out before dialing Stiles’ number.

“About fucking time man.” He laughs into the phone, “Where have you been?”

“Kira and I fell asleep.”

“Wink wink.”

“No seriously, we were making out then suddenly we were both sound asleep.”

“Wow, if that doesn’t scream domestic I don’t know what does.”

“You done suit shopping?”

“Oh yeah, Jordan got a gorgeous black one that makes his ass look great.”

Scott laughs, “Well that sounds like fun for you.”

“Yeah he hated the shopping part but I think he’ll enjoy his reward for being so good.”

“Where is he now?”

“He had to go into work for a couple of hours. Finish some reports and shit. He’ll be there tonight just not until nine or so.”

“So Allison is coming with Matt tonight.”

Stiles pauses, “Are you going to be okay?”

“I kind of have to be right?”

“Yeah Matt’s kind of our boy.”

“Kira’s going to know. She’s very intuitive, to the point that it’s annoying.”

“This is true and she can kick your ass.” Scott laughs again, “Just play it cool man.”

“Okay, yeah, I mean, yeah I can do that.” Scott grabs a little joint he has in his bedroom out and lights it.

“Hey Lyds is calling me. I’ll see you in a bit, I’ll pick you up.”

“Sounds good.”

Scott hangs up the phone and takes a hit off his joint.

His reply to Allison says, **See you tonight.**

 

* * *

 

 

Hello,

I heard there’s a huge get together tonight at The Calaveras. If you want any chance of getting into the inner circle I recommend going tonight, buying one of them a drink and dancing the night away.

Preferably a single member of the circle.

Like J, who was seen with dried blood in his upper lip and a pretty boy attached to his mouth at his family’s hotel. 

Or C, she’s actually perfect. No really she is. Also seen deciding between a dark blue dress and a mustard colored dress for the benefit. She looked beautiful in both, she is a Hale after all. Maybe she’s buying it for someone special though?

Even D who I would argue is still in love with our S but with the rate he’s moving through girls and boys he is still definitely on the market.

Have fun tonight, I know I will.

                                                                                                                                                -B

 

* * *

 

 

The Calaveras is a warehouse looking building ran by a woman named Araya. She’s the genius behind the amazing enchiladas but also putting together a not so secret speakeasy in the back of the behind the restaurant.

Malia and Kira have been doing shots for the last thirty minutes. They’ve been pacing themselves but a whole tray sits in front of them.

“I think something’s changed.” Kira slurs, “We haven’t had sex in a while.”

“What’s a while?” Malia says licking the salt off her hand before doing her tequila shot.

They’re sitting in the restaurant area.

“Like four months.”

Malia chokes and almost spits out her shot. “Are you serious?” She’s not hiding her shock, while she sucks on a lime.

“That’s weird right?”

“You don’t think he’s cheating do you? You know Scott has always had a problem with that.”

“He’s different now. He’s been faithful.”

Malia scoffs, “You never know Kira.”

Scott swoops into the booth not a second later and attacks Kira’s mouth.

“Gross.” Malia rolls her eyes and laughs as Stiles comes over and attacks her cheek with kisses.

“What’s up ladies?” Stiles says as he pulls away. He has a huge smile on his face and when the waitress comes over he orders, “Your biggest pitcher of margaritas. A margarita trough if you will.”

“We were actually just talking about you.” Kira says to Scott who is still lightly kissing her neck.

“Oh really?” He smiles against her skin and lays another kiss. “What about?”

“How about you two go to one of the store closets upstairs and discuss it?” Malia suggests as she hands a shot glass to Stiles and grabs one for herself.

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea.” Kira says not turning her attention away Scott.

Scott pulls away from her and scoffs, “What is with you?” He gives her a kiss on the cheek and stands up, “Hey I’m going to grab a beer.”

Kira slumps against the booth for a second before jumping up, “Come on lets go dance.” She reaches for Malia and Stiles’ hands.

Stiles lays a kiss on the top of her hand, “I can’t yet sweets. I’m kind of waiting for my gorgeous piece of ass to rub up against.”

Kira giggles and pulls Malia’s hand a little.

“Okay fine, tell Liam when he gets here to meet me on the floor.” Stiles lets her out of the booth before sitting back down.

He sits there staring at his hands before looking up when someone sits down.

“Hello Stiles.” Jackson says smirking at him.

“Wow, he lives.”

“We’ve seen each other.”

“Not this close.”

“I’ve had my reasons.”

“You mean because you kissed me at Lydia’s party.”

“You kissed me back, you can’t even deny that.”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“You had a fuck buddy, now you have a rebound.”

“Don’t talk about Jordan that way.”

“Does he know you kissed me back?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Jackson smirks, “You’re curious.”

“About what?”

“Curious why I did it.”

“Not really.”

“Oh come on Stiles, you and both know you’re lying.” He leans forward on his elbows, “How about we go upstairs, take our clothes off and talk about it some more.”

 

“Jackson.” Another voice says.

Stiles turns to it, it’s Jordan. Wearing a dark green t-shirt with tight dark wash jeans. “Hey baby.” Stiles smiles at him and stands up to wrap his arms around his neck.

“Always good to see you again, Jackson.” Jordan mumbles before attaching his lips to Stiles’. It’s very possessive and he even runs a hand over down his side to his ass.

Stiles pulls away slightly out of breath, “Damn. Um, right, yeah. So drinks? I ordered margaritas.” Jordan kisses him one last time before moving to sit in the booth. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Scott’s in a mood, Liam, Matt, and Mason are on their way. Lydia’s probably upstairs with Aiden. Danny and Ethan are probably dancing.”

“You forgot about Derek.” Jackson says. “He’ll be here in a little bit too.”

Stiles frowns.

“Oh great.” Jordan just says before bringing his arm up on the back of the booth.

“You can always just sit here and shove your tongue down his throat the whole night. I don’t think you’ve marked your territory enough.”

“Do I have to? I thought it was pretty clear.”

“Excuse me I am not your territory.”

Jordan rolls his eyes and takes one of the shots from the tray on the table he throws it back. “Looks like I’m getting drunk tonight.” Jordan stands up and walks over to the bar. He fist bumps Scott.

“Bad day at the office?” Scott says downing the rest of the beer he had ordered.

“Stiles’ exes will always haunt me huh?”

Scott glances over and sees Jackson, “Jackson isn’t Stiles’ ex.”

“He sure acts like it. Especially since they kissed at Lydia’s party.”

“Wait what?”

Jordan orders a whiskey neat and drinks it in one gulp. He turns to a blonde who’s twirling her hair and trying to give him a sexy look.

“Hi.” He flashes her a smile.

Derek is already drunk when he gets there. Braeden and he had pre-gamed back at the loft.

She wearing a really short black dress and laughing at something he had said back in the car but she’s so drunk she can’t stop laughing.

Derek slides into the booth next to Jackson and throws his arm around his shoulder while Braeden heads over to the dance floor.

“Hey look at this it’s just like old times.” Derek says smiling widely.

Stiles rolls his eyes and gets up from the booth.

“It’s not going to be like old times Der,” Jackson claps him on the back before licking a strip on his hand and shaking salt on to it.

Cora walks into the club holding Isaac’s hand.

“This was a bad idea.” She mutters pulling her hand away from his.

“Cora, he’s going to find out some time.”

She sighs and wraps her arms around herself. She’s wearing a mustard colored dress that she had bought earlier.

Isaac asked Cora out almost exactly two months ago. The fact that they kept it a secret this long is impressive.

He asked her out. They went and saw a movie and ended up walking through the Beacon Hills Park afterwards. She blew him by the swing set Derek used to push her on when she was six.

Nothing like old fashioned romance.

Derek hadn’t been home lately so she had brought Isaac over for dinner and told her parents that they were dating. Her mom was happy but she was always happy when she drank gin. Her dad was indifferent, he liked Isaac so that wasn’t the problem. Derek didn’t know. Cora knew he was going to have a problem with this. Isaac is one of his best friends.

“It’s going to be fine.” He says softly and leans down to kiss her.

“Oh no.” Lydia gasps from behind them.

Cora basically jumps away from Isaac.

“Lydia, this isn’t-,”

“-What it looks like? Were you really about to say that to me Cora?”

She looks down her shoes. A pair on leather riding boots.

“He doesn’t know does he?”

Cora shakes her head.

Lydia doesn’t say anything else and just walks away.

About two hours later almost everyone has ended up on the dance floor. Malia and Liam are wrapped around each other. Kira and Stiles are dancing together because their dates have seemingly disappeared. Matt and Allison had shown up not long ago and joined the other couples on the floor. Derek and Braeden had taken to making out disgustingly in the booth that Kira and Malia had once occupied. Jackson is chatting up the bartender.

“I need water!” Stiles yells to Kira over the music. She smiles at him and turns to grind in between Liam and Malia.

Stiles walks over to the bar to see Jordan and that blonde flirting pretty heavily.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Stiles says walking over to them.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” The blonde asks with an irritated tone.

“Oh I’m his boyfriend.” Stiles smirks at her.

“I don’t think so.” She says smugly.

Stiles rolls his eyes and goes to kiss Jordan only to be pushed away.

“Jordan what-,”

“-Stiles stop.”

“He said to leave him alone.”

“How about you mind your own fucking business?”

“I think you should leave.”

“Listen, I’m sure you give head like nobody’s business. But trust me he wouldn’t have been able to get it up for you anyway, he likes cock. So get the fuck away from us right now.” Stiles says with finality.

She scoffs before grabbing her purse and leaving the high top they’ve been sitting at.

“What is going on?”

“I just wanted to see if you cared enough.” Jordan says in a small voice.

“Jordan, you’re what I want. Why aren’t you comprehending about that?”

“I know you’re not my territory.” He takes a sip of his whiskey before looking up at Stiles. “I just don’t want to have to compete with the great love that was Derek Hale and then there’s Jackson who seriously I’m pretty sure his family has more money than god. Jackson is this charming good looking guy who obviously gets under your skin.”

“That’s because he’s irritating babe.” Stiles says with a smile before cupping his cheek. “I wasn’t just saying I love you to keep you, you know?”

“I know, at least I think I know.”

Stiles kisses the corner of his mouth.

Lydia is wondering around upstairs, Aiden had left a little bit before Cora got here but she had seen Scott go up here and she knows there’s something going on with him.

“Thank you for not saying anything to Matt. I know you guys must have some sort of bro code.” The voice comes from inside one of the rooms. Lydia walks over to look in the crack and sees Allison and Scott standing there.

“Why did you bring me up here Allison?” Scott says with his arms crossed.

“I just wanted to say that and to make sure we were going to be civil. Matt wants me to hang out with him and his friends more often.”

Scott gives a heavy sigh, “That’s not really my problem Allison.”

She looks down, “I don’t know why you’re being so mean about this.”

He scoffs, “Because you forgot Allison. Just because we were fucking doesn’t mean I give a shit about you.”

He basically knocks over Lydia on his way out. He looks like a deer in headlights for a second before composing himself and walking away.

Allison walks out, her eyes are watery from tears she had not shed. “Oh Lydia, hi.”

“How long?”

“It started back during summer.”

“He has a girlfriend Allison.”

She pauses, “I know.”

“What the fuck is this!” Derek yells as he moves closer to Isaac and Cora. They had been standing at a high top table close to the dance floor.

“Derek, look-,” Cora starts to explain.

The conversation is finished before it starts because Derek grabs Isaac and throws him to the floor then jumps on top of him to punch him. The music continues but almost everyone that is there has crowded around to watch.

“My sister? Are you serious? You’re supposed to be my best friend!”

He goes to punch Isaac again but he blocks it and knocks him onto his side.

“You left asshole!” Isaac yells as he punches Derek.

“Derek stop!” Cora yells over the music.

Its Stiles and Scott that run over to break it up.

Which surprises no one.

Stiles grabs Derek and pulls him while Scott has Isaac around the waist.

“We’re done Isaac!” Derek yells as Stiles pulls him away and outside. “We’re done!”

As soon as they get out there Stiles pushes him away and Derek immediately falls to the ground. Alcohol still in his body enough that his balance is off.

“What is going on with you? Isaac is your best friend.” Stiles says angrily.

“Isaac hasn’t been my best friend for a long time.” He says as he slowly gets his bearings and stands up. “Not since he told me to break up with you because you guys hated each other.”

Stiles sighs, “Derek its ancient history.” He takes out his pack of cigarettes and before he can put them away Derek grabs it and grabs one out. He hands it back to him smirking.

“I never told you how good you look Stiles.”

“Well don’t do it now.”

“Come home with me.”

“Not going to happen.”

“Stiles-,” Derek steps closer.

“-Isaac’s right Derek. You left. I’m with Jordan now. Try and respect that.”

“I can’t, not when you’re supposed to be with me.”

“Oh right, the whole we’re supposed to be together speech.” Stiles shakes his head, “I’ve thought about the day you would come back. It’s been months and this is the first time we’ve spoken to each other since the day you got back.” Stiles takes a drag from his cigarette. “You know I actually used to hope that you would write, explain why you were such a prick. It never came, so I moved on.”

“Jordan is a rebound.”

“He was at first. Not anymore.”

“Why because he tells you that he loves you?”

“You wouldn’t understand Derek. Every time you let someone get close you eventually shut them out and ruin it for yourself.” Stiles puts out his cigarette and turns to walk back into the club.

“I cheated.”

Stiles freezes.

“That’s why I left. She told me she was pregnant, it ended up being a false alarm, but I panicked so I left.”

Stiles doesn’t turn around, “Did you think telling me that would make me want you back?” He walks away before Derek can respond.

“Everything okay? Jordan asks Stiles as he pulls him to the dance floor.

“Yeah, just dance with me?” He give him a smile.

Isaac has a frosted glass to his eye, “Well that went better than I thought it would.”  

Cora laughs at his sarcasm, “Are you okay?”

He nods and grabs her hand bringing it to his lips. “I’ll be fine.”

She blushes.

 

* * *

  

Tonight was a night to remember.

I heard secrets were spilled.

Punches were thrown as well, too bad D can’t just let C be happy. I’m sure that won’t be the last time we hear about that.

Any interaction between S and D, are my favorite. No kisses this time.

I’m sure things will stay quiet until the benefit. We only have two days until that after all.

Just remember that it’s bad form to be plastered in front of every adult you’ve ever met.

It is Papa S’s night after all. I hear he has a big announcement for us.

For those of you not on the guest list, I’ll be sure to post my favorite moments.

                                                                                                                                                        -B

 

* * *

 

 

“I look stupid.” Jordan says into the full length mirror in Stiles’ bedroom. He straightens his dark green tie. He’s wearing a black suit that Stiles bought him, it fits perfectly because it was custom tailored.

Stiles comes up and wraps his arms around him. “You look hot.” He’s in gray pants with a matching gray vest, no jacket and a black shirt underneath.

“I’m going to feel so out of place.” Jordan mumbles smoothing down his jacket and buttoning the one button in the middle.

Stiles shakes his head and turns him around, “No you won’t. You’re in the chief assistant and you’re going to your boss’ benefit with your smoking hot boyfriend.” He smirks at him and turns to put on his glasses.

He wears black thick rimmed glasses when he doesn’t feel like wearing his contacts. He ruffles his hair in the mirror one last time, successfully giving him a spiky and just woken up look.

Jordan ruffles his blonde hair again too and it sweeps down slightly over his left eye.

“Ready?”

Cora takes a look in the mirror, she’s changed seven times. Lydia is lounging in the vanity chair flipping through something on her iPad. Malia and Kira are on their phones sitting on Cora’s king sized bed. They’re all in their dresses but their heels are lined up by Cora’s bedroom door. Malia is in a dark gray cotton dress that barely comes down mid-thigh with her suede black thigh high boots, with a five inch heel. Kira is wearing a long dark pink floral skirt and crop top set that has orange and dark purple flowers all over, with silver heels. Lydia is wearing a dark green dress that has shear black lace over her shoulders all the way down her arms with black ankle boots.

Cora however cannot decide on a dress.

“I put my vote in for the purple one.” Kira says absent-mindedly, she probably looked at the time and realized they had to go.

“I agree, you look really nice in it Cora.” Malia says next.

She’s currently in front of the mirror in a dark blue one that is long and comes down past her knees, it has a lace pattern along the bottom and it’s cap-sleeved.

“I think this one is more for your figure.”

“Lydia,” Kira scolds.”

“What? I’m sorry it is. Cora you’re beautiful honey. Wear the blue one.” Lydia stands up and walks over to Cora. She sweeps Cora’s brown over one shoulder and slides her hands down her arms. “Isaac will love you in this one.”

Cora blushes, “You think so?”

Lydia nods and places a red lipstick kiss on her cheek.

“Scotty! Where are you?” Stiles basically yells into his phone.

He’s sitting in the limo with Matt, Allison, all of the girls, Liam, Mason, and Danny.

“I don’t think I’m going tonight man.” Scott mumbles, or slurs, into the phone.

“Oh fuck that, we’re coming to get you. If you are not in your suit and ready I’m coming up there and getting your ass up.” Stiles hangs up without a response. “What the fuck is going on with him?” Stiles says more to himself more than anyone else.

If anyone sees Allison become very interested in her champagne no one says anything.

When they pull up to Scott’s house, he’s nowhere in sight. “Fuck I’m going up guys give me five okay?” He kisses Jordan’s cheek and gets out of the black stretch limo.

He uses his key to get into the McCall household and goes straight up to Scott’s room. Scott is almost passed out on his own king-sized bed. “Oh shit.” He says trying to get him up, “Scotty. Hey man, look at me.” He lightly taps his hand against Scott’s cheek. “Scott!” He slaps him harder this time. Scott’s eyelids flutter but not much else. “Fuck,” He gets him up basically dragging him into his bathroom. He lightly throws him into the shower and turns on the water. Scott regains consciousness pretty quickly.

“Fuck, Stiles! What the fuck?” Scott yells wiping water from his eyes. “Oh shit, what time is it?”

“It’s eight man, we’re supposed to be at the benefit already. It looks pretty bad for the kids of the hosts aren’t there on time don’t you think?”

“When did you become responsible?” Scott says rubbing the heel of his hand over his eye, “Just because you’re fucking a cop doesn’t mean it erases everything we’ve ever done. Still do.”

Stiles sighs angrily, “Get your shit together and get your ass to the benefit.” He walks out.

Once he climbs back into the limo, they’ve opened another bottle of champagne and Jordan hands him one. “Thanks baby.”

“Where’s Scott?” Matt asks, his arm around Allison.

“Oh he’s running late, he said to go ahead and go he’s going to drive himself.”

“Maybe I should go wait for him?” Kira says moving to get up.

“No, Kira he’s, just, um,” Stiles rubs his forehead, “He kind of wants to be alone. He’s more upset about his parents then he originally thought he would be.”

Kira nods, she knows it’s a lie.

“Come on guys, it’s a fucking party!” Stiles yells and holds his glass up.

John Stilinski knew how to put on a fucking benefit. The ballroom is inside the Whittemore hotel, the biggest ballroom that they had. Everything was covered in gold and black, and white. There’s an open bar with three bartenders, all of the wait staff are wearing gold vests with white shirts, and black slacks. There are tables everywhere at least thirty each with eight chairs. Except the main table for John, Melissa, Scott, Stiles, Kira, and Jordan.

By the time the kids get there everything is in full swing, the twenty piece orchestra is playing the best swing music available. The twins had arrived with their adopted parents Kali and Ennis, they were owners of a local dispensary. John liked them though because they stayed out of trouble and kept to themselves and any sold to people with med cards. No really they did. The kids got their weed from other sources.

Bobby Finstock, chief of detectives, is over by the bar with a beer in his hand laughing with Deucalion who is the Inspector at the department.

“Hello everyone!” John says into the microphone as the bands slowly stops playing. “Thank you so much for coming out tonight.”

Everyone claps.

“I would like to thank my wonderful son, Stiles, for thinking of this idea a few years back. To honor his mother, my wife and also raise money for medical research for mental illness. Including frontotemporal dementia, which is the brain disease that consumed my late wife Claudia.”

Stiles takes a deep breath. He always hate this part of his dad’s speech. Jordan places his hand on his knee under the table. He turns to him and gives him a small smile.

“So thank you, I appreciate everyone who comes out every year, and if you’re new to the event well, welcome to the family.” He smiles and raises his glass of champagne, “Cheers everybody.”

Once he sits back down at the table he asks a waiter for whiskey.

“I figured you would make the announcement now, just rip off the Band-Aid.”

“Stiles these things need to be done with a little bit of finesse.” John smirks at his son and takes his glass from the waiter. “Melissa would also like to make the announcement with Scott here. Where is he?” He says the last part pointedly.

“He should be around here somewhere,” Stiles says pretending to look around.

“Enjoying yourself Jordan?” John asks.

“Oh, yeah I am sir.”

“This is your first event right?”

Jordan nods, “Yes, sir.”

John chuckles, “How about for tonight instead of being the Chief’s Assistant, you’re my son’s boyfriend?”

“I think I can do that.” Jordan gives him a smile. Then turns to Stiles who looking at his phone, checking to see if Scott texted. “I’m going to go to the bar to grab something to drink, you want something babe?”

Stiles looks up from his phone, “Can you get me a-,”

“-Soda?” John cuts him off.

Stiles gapes at his father a little bit, “Dad, I can’t drink?”

“It’s not appropriate Stiles.”

“Dad, it’s just a beer.”

John rolls his eyes, “One beer.”

“Two and you have to switch to water after two as well.”

“Sold.”

Stiles turns back to Jordan, “Whatever they have on tap baby.” He smirks at Jordan and then pushes his glasses back on his nose.

“Anyone else want anything?” Jordan asks.

“I’ll take a ginger ale.” Kira says softly.

Melissa shakes her head, “I’m good with my wine right now thank you Jordan.”

He squeezes Stiles’ shoulder as he walks away.

Kira jumps into his seat next to Stiles. “Where is Scott?”

Stiles sighs, “Hopefully he’ll be here soon.”

“Stiles, what is going on with him? He won’t talk to me anymore.”

“It’s not my place to say anything.”

“Don’t make me real name you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Sti-,”

“Wow!” Stiles says cutting her off, “Scott feels bad about something okay? Something he did to you.”

“He cheated didn’t he?”

He can’t look at her. “He’s not anymore he just feels bad and he doesn’t know how to handle it. He doesn’t deal with guilt very well.”

“Excuse me everyone!” A voice says into the microphone abruptly cutting off the band.

“Oh shit.” Melissa says getting ready to stand up.

It’s Rafael McCall and from the looks of it, he’s drunk.

“Sorry to interrupt but, I just wanted to say to Chief Stilinski, well played.” He raises a glass of more than likely scotch, splashing it slightly. “You my friend, my best friend might I add, waited until my wife and I were on the rocks again and you moved in. I’m sorry but am I the only one who could not listen to him talk about his wife while he’s fucking mine?” He laughs lightly. Security guards start to move towards him from the side doors.

“Dad,” Scott jumps up on the stage. “Dad, come on.” He starts to pull him off the stage.

“Scotty,” Rafael says throwing his arm around Scott. Scott manages to pull him off the stage only to be pulled further away by Melissa who looks seriously pissed in her white couture dress.

Stiles walks up behind Scott with his arms crossed, “Thanks for showing up. I see you showered.”

Scott turns around, “Didn’t really have a choice in the matter.” He looks down, “I’m sorry man, just a rough couple of days.”

Stiles nods, “I get it.”

“Thanks for pulling me back.”

“What are brothers for?”

Jackson moves to stand up from the table he’s sitting at when his father grabs his arm.

“Try not to drink too much, I don’t need you embarrassing me tonight.”

“Don’t worry dad, I can’t disappoint you more than I already have.”

His father rolls his eyes. Jackson just buttons the button of his navy blue suit.

Jackson walks over to Derek who’s standing in a black suit, no tie, and he looks like he hasn’t slept.

“You look like shit.”

“I’m really not in the mood Jacks.”

This is the first time that he notices that Derek has a busted lip, and a bruise on his upper right cheek and a cut above his eyebrow.

“Isaac did a number on you.”

“What part of I’m not in the mood are you not understanding?” Derek says angrily. “I don’t want to fucking be here, my mother made me come. Now I’m sitting here trying not to be irritated that Stiles and that prick have been dancing for the past ten minutes and someone who I thought was my best friend is dating my sister. Then to top it all off, one of the people on the list of people I would rather shoot myself than talk to right now, is you my other best friend who kissed Stiles. So get away from me Jackson.” He never called him Jackson.

“You can sit here and pity yourself all you want, Hale. I didn’t do anything wrong.” Jackson moved closer to Derek so he could whisper the next part, “You’re mad at me for kissing your ex. Where’s your anger for your uncle? He’s the one who fucked him after you left. It couldn’t have been hours before they were all over each other.”

Derek’s head snaps up from where he was looking at his drink. “What did you just say?”

“I’m saying that Uncle Peter fucked Stiles. Still think I’m person you should be mad at?”

He doesn’t say anything just storms off.

Peter was standing by the bar waiting for his while not so subtly glancing at Lydia. She was laughing with Aiden but he really wanted to see if she would let him pull her to a private room. She hadn't talked to him since the party, but he wasn't willing to give up that easily.

“Peter!”

He turns to the voice only to have a fist thrown at his face, catching him on his jaw.

“What the-,” He moves to stand up.

“-Stay away from Stiles! And for Christ’s sake Lydia!”

“Derek why are you-,”

“-You know why!” Derek doesn’t say anything else just moves through the crowd of people and leaves the ballroom.

“Nothing to see here!” Lydia yells at the group that had gathered around Peter. She helps him up and starts to walk away.

“Lyds-,” He tries to pull her back.

“-Don’t even try Peter. You had your chance and you lied to me.”

He looks over at the bar to see his scotch that he ordered sitting there. He downs it in one gulp and then glances towards the band, Stiles catches his eye for a second before turning back to Jordan.

“Fuck.” Peter says before running a hand through his hair and leaving the ballroom too.

Bobby Finstock gets up on the stage, holding an unlit cigar between his fingers and his Maker’s Mark Whisky in his other hand.

“Hello ladies and gentleman. I’m Bobby Finstock, I just wanted to make a little toast here for our chief. He’s probably the best thing to happen to our department. This man has done a lot of great things, which includes this benefit. It’s nice to know it’s all going to a good place.” He raises his glass, “Thank you sir, you’re great man, and I’m proud to say that I get to serve with you every day. Here’s to you Chief Stilinski.”

“Peter too?” Jordan says angrily.

Stiles and he had gone into the private salon of the ballroom.

“What the fuck Stiles?”

“You know I have a past!”

“I didn’t realize how shitty it was though! I mean Peter? Your ex’s uncle? That’s disgusting.”

“He’s not that much older than you! Also I was really drunk and upset about Derek okay? It doesn't matter anymore!” He sits down on one of the couches and puts his head in his hands.

“I can’t do this.” Jordan says letting out a breath he did not know he was holding.

“What?” Stiles says looking up at him.

“I thought I could handle it but it turns out knowing that you’ve been-,”

“-What a slut?”

“No, it’s just hard to know, the people that you, some of these people are still in your life-,”

“Jordan, don’t do this!” He stands up quickly, “I’m serious say the word they’re gone. You don’t want me to see Jackson anymore? Great! It’s done I’ll avoid him at all costs.”

“Stiles I don’t want that-,” Jordan looks down at their clasped hands.

“-What do you want? Please whatever it is, I don’t care I’ll do it.”

Jordan puts his hand on the side of his face, “This is your world, I don’t necessarily fit in it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The guys and the girls and the parties. It’s all too much for me.”

“I’m not in this forever. Just until the end of high school. We talked about this. Getting out of Beacon Hills, I’m going to Berkley. We’ll get an apartment-,” Stiles stops, “I mean you can’t tell me that you don’t have a past too, we’ll make this work.”

“Stiles you’re the first guy I’ve been with. You’re amazing, but it just seems that I’m competing, or not even competing, just blindsided everywhere I turn.”

“It’s not like that.” Stiles feels the burn of tears in his eyes. He looks down trying to avoid Jordan’s green eyes. “I want you, I love you.” His voice breaks, “Please don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

Stiles pulls away abruptly, “Then what is this if it isn’t a goodbye?”

“I will always be competing with Derek Hale.”

“Derek has nothing to do with us.”

“I was a rebound.”

Stiles rubs his forehead and starts pacing, he really needed a cigarette. “Look it might have started out like that but it’s not anymore.”

“But you still love him.”

Stiles stops to look at him, “I don’t though.” He steps back towards Jordan, “I don’t think I do. Fuck. No, shit, I don’t know.”

“It’s not possible to be in love with two people.”

"It must be! As you're standing here telling me it's over my chest literally feels like it's on fire. I know that I love you Jordan." 

“Maybe when you graduate things will be different but right now, you have some things that you need to work out.”

Jordan leans to kiss his cheek but Stiles moves at the last second and kisses him on the lips.

He pulls away angrily, “Don’t.”

“Please, Jordan. I don’t want to be without you.”

“You should really go out and smoke a cigarette before going back in. It’ll calm your nerves.”

“Jordan-,” Stiles tries to grab his hand.

“-Please don’t follow me.”

Then he was gone.

Scott and Kira have been staring at each other for the past ten minutes. Awkwardly making eye contact then looking away quickly.

“Stiles told you.”

“Don’t be mad at him, I made him tell me. He told me it wasn’t his thing to tell. I threatened using his real name.”

Scott nods and chuckles lightly, “Well that’ll do it.” He takes a sip of his own ginger ale. “I’m sorry. I guess I should start off by saying that.”

She sighs, “Honestly I knew what it meant to date you. I mean dating Scott McCall was a pretty big deal to the new girl who didn’t know anyone. But knew enough to know you and Stiles are basically royalty around here.”

Scott scoffs, “Royalty is a bit strong.”

“Don’t get me wrong I really do like you Scott but I have way too much self-respect to stay with you knowing you cheated.”

“Understandable.”

“Would you mind telling me who it was?”

He shakes his head, “I won’t tell you that.”

“Scott, I need to know.”

“No you don’t. Trust me it’s better that you don’t know.”

She frowns, “It’s a friend huh?”

“I don’t know if I would call her that.”

Jackson is out smoking a joint by one of the exits of the Whittemore. He had snuck out when some of the officers went up to make short but tasteful toasts for the chief.

“Do you mind?”

Jackson turns to the voice to see Stiles standing there, looking like hell. His vest is open and the top buttons on his shirt are open.

“Not at all.” He hands the joint to Stiles who takes a hit and waits a little while before letting it out. “Is that offer for us to take our clothes off for each other still on the table?” He doesn’t look at Jackson, he just takes another hit and lets the statement sit there.

He raises an eyebrow, “Where’s the chief assistant?” He smirks as Stiles hand him back his joint.

“No longer in the picture.” Stiles says pushing his glasses back on his nose and crossing his arms. “Do you care?”

“Not really, just figured I would be polite.”

“Jackson Whittemore is anything but polite.”

He shrugs, “This is true.”

“Your suite open?”

“Of course.”

“What are we waiting for?”

“You sure you want to do this Stilinski?”

Stiles just steps forward and kisses him. Jackson responds immediately wrapping his arms around him. He places kisses down Stiles’ throat before stopping at his ear, “I’m going to wreck you for anyone else.”

Stiles actually gives shiver, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Jackson pushes Stiles against the exit door. The kiss is dirty and oddly passionate since this is definitely going to turn into hate sex. He turns Stiles around and pushes him against the door, Stiles turns his face to kiss Jackson over his shoulder. He starts slowly moving his hand over his suit pants and rubbing his rapidly hardening cock over Stiles’ clothed ass.

“Fuck,” Jackson says into Stiles’ mouth. “I’ve wanted this for way too long.”

Stiles groans as Jackson reaches around to grab his cock through his pants, “That was strangely personal.”

“Yeah sorry it won’t happen again.” He chuckles into Stiles’ neck. “If we don’t move soon I’m going to fuck you right here where your dad could walk out and see you.” He turns Stiles around again and leans him against the door, a hand grabbing his ass bringing their crotches together they both let out low moans at the friction. “Plus I want to see you spread out along my sheets,” He’s moving his lips against Stiles’ not really kissing him but resting his lips against his.

“Promises, promises,” Stiles mumbles against his lips before leaning forward to press an actual kiss again his lips.

They make it upstairs.

There’s security footage to prove that they did some very naughty things in the elevator.

In the morning when Jackson rolls over, he’s not alone.

“I figured you would slip out to do the walk of shame.” He mumbles into Stiles’ shoulder.

“I’ve always loved this bed.” He says sleepily into the pillow before pulling it closer.

“Maybe that was foreshadowing for you ending up in it.”

Stiles chuckles lightly before turning to lay on his back and pulls Jackson down for a kiss by his neck.

Jackson moves to lay almost on top of him. “So does this like make us boyfriends?" He smirks and strokes the side of Stiles' face.

Stiles laughs. 

Not a beat later Jackson starts laughing too.

 

* * *

 

 

I think that was the best benefit in years.

Who knew Uncle P was such a pervert? Well everyone, but he is gorgeous so in the end we understand the appeal.

I do hope the McCall’s throw a divorce party, those are always classy affairs.

I drank way too much champagne and did something unsavory with a cute busboy. Oh well that’s what these events are for, bad decisions.

Poor D, he just can’t seem to catch a break.

Also good for K, once a cheater always a cheater.

Some sightings for you all.

CA P with a backpack and a backwards baseball cap at the train station. Hopefully he’ll be back soon, possibly visiting family?

D buying two packs of Marlboro Smooths before getting on his motorcycle.

J answering the door of his suite for room service in nothing but boxer-briefs. Spoiler alert, we never saw S leave. 

Young McCall helping load his drunk friends back into the limo. L was the only one who kept her heels the whole night. She is a better woman than I.

Chief S and Mama McCall heading back to their palace. I am disappointed we didn’t get their big announcement. Maybe the next event.

That was a very eventful last couple of hours.

I’m sure next semester will be just as exciting.

College is right around the corner for most of our favorites here.

So just relax the rest of winter break, don’t worry. If anything happens you’ll know where to look for all the dirty details.

You have to admit, I always come through.

Until Next Time.

                                                                                                                                                -B

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the third part left.  
> It might take a second, real life has been winning over my creative flow lately.  
> Please leave Comments.  
> Those of you who have or do, thank you so much(: They were the sweetest things.


	3. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where something bad happens and it all goes to shit from there.
> 
>  
> 
> And side note thank you for the comments and kudos!

It’s about that time.

Graduation is right around the corner. It’s time to make final decisions.

We all know S has had his heart set on Berkley or Harvard maybe a change of state would be in his favor. He got accepted into Yale, Columbia, and Georgetown as well. 

Here’s a little bit of a recap in case you’re new to the site.

S and Chief Assistant P dated, he moved on to J. Well maybe not moved on, but they are definitely in his suite at the Whittemore more than their own houses.

D has been coming apart at the seams pretty much since he got back from boarding school. Since Winter Break though he’s been sober and getting back to seriousness with school work. He was accepted into Brown, where his mother is an alumnus. My sources say he also got into it with S a couple weeks back about his situation with J.

Our other S has been staying out of trouble, spending a lot of time with M. Who as a drug dealer is not trouble at all of course. He was accepted to UCLA, which is his first choice.

L and A officially ended their weird on and off friends with benefits relationship. Which makes me sad but at the same time, she needs someone who’s her speed. She’s of course going to MIT, turns out she’s actually really good at math.

C and I are still together. Good for them really, he’s going to be going to school next year but they’re going to make it work. They definitely should, they’re adorable. I heard a rumor he’s going to USC? Yeah that sounds right.

Just some sightings for you guys.

S and J making out in a booth, located in the hotel of the Whittemore. They were also feeding each other bites of grilled cheese with provolone and truffle oil. Maybe they’re in love?

D at the library studying for what looked like a chemistry test. He had a baseball cap on and headphones in, definitely in the zone.

L shoe shopping with K and lady M. Then L again with our other S at dinner. Surprisingly intimate.

C and I walking into pottery barn, holding hands, and looking at bed frames.

S and J again in the school parking lot talking closely and trading kisses. Seriously are they official?

Other S and L holding hands in the school hallway. Okay they’re official, Facebook says so.

D excited about a B+ on a paper, then staring longingly at S. Like someone didn’t notice.

Someone who looked exactly like CA P walking to the police station. Maybe someone’s back in town.

With graduation on the horizon we have end of the year parties, some unanswered relationship questions, and where is everyone going to college.

I’ll be the first to know of course.

                                                                                                                                                        -B

 

* * *

 

 

_Derek knocks on the door to Jackson’s suite at the Whittemore. He hadn’t seen him a couple of days and he had had some clarity since he last saw him. He decided he was angry about something else and took it out on him, but he also did drop of the bomb of Stiles and Peter. But not the point._

_Jackson opens the door in nothing but a pair of sweats he obviously only pulled on to answer the door._

_“Oh,” he says trying to fight the guilt that is seeping into his features._

_“Hey, I just wanted to apologize about the benefit. I’ve had a lot of time to think about things lately-,” He’s cut off but a voice in the room._

_“Jacks! Who is it?”_

_Derek freezes, “Is that-,” He cuts himself off, “It can’t be. You wouldn’t-,” He stops again and pushes past Jackson into the room._

_Stiles is laying on the bed in his boxers and nothing else. He’s eating chips and laughing at something on the TV. Maybe the sweats that Jackson had on were a choice. A choice because Jackson and Stiles were being domestic. They were just hanging out watching TV like it was nothing with barely any clothes on._

_“Stiles?”_

_He turns his head from the TV, “Oh shit.”_

_“Derek,” Jackson says moving further into the room, “It’s not really a good time.”_

_Derek turns back to Jackson, “Why were guys about to do a movie marathon or something?”_

_“Actually yeah kind of.”_

_“What is going on here?”_

_“I think you know,” Stiles says putting the chips on the nightstand and stands up to walk closer to Derek._

_“How long?”_

_“Couple of weeks.” Jackson says._

_“I’m confused, you guys hate each other.”_

_“Apparently that was sexual tension.”_

_“But you guys look like you’re-,” Derek gestures around the room, “It looks like you’re dating.”_

_“We’re not.” They both say._

_“I can’t believe you actually fell for his bullshit Stiles.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“He’s wanted to fuck you for years. He manipulated you into getting into your pants. It’s all a game to him! You’re a game to him!”_

_Stiles shrugs and after a long pause says, “I guess he won.”_

_Derek gapes for almost a whole minute before turning around and storming out of the room._

_Jackson just sits down on the bed, Stiles sits next to him._

_“What does this mean, Stiles?”_

Stiles laughs lightly as Jackson sucks on his side. He’s shirtless trying to read this chapter of the Greek Mythology he picked for his final assignment in English. It wasn’t due for another week but he wanted to read it, take notes, decide if he wanted to stick with Greek, and change it if he wanted to. He was fickle sometimes.

“Jackson,” He sighs contently, Jackson moves back up his body and kisses him. “I’m trying to read this.” He says as he kisses him one time before lightly pushing him away.

“I know and I’m attempting to top my best work over here.” He smirks and starts kissing down his neck and side again. Stiles pulls him up for a kiss, Jackson wraps his arms around Stiles and pushes away the book sitting on his belly.

Then as soon as it starts it’s over. Stiles pushes him away, grabs the book and gets up from the bed.

Jackson groans and flops down on his back, “Come back here!”

Stiles emerges from the bathroom wearing jeans and a blue flannel that’s not buttoned yet.

“I’m going to go home and study. I’ll be back later.” He sits down on the bed and leans down to kiss him. “We have the new season of the Voice starting.” He smirks at him before giving him one more kiss.

He stands up and puts on his glasses then his dark blue beanie. Throws his backpack, full of freshly cleaned laundry, thanks to housekeeping, over his shoulder and leaves the suite.

They had been like this for months.

Stiles didn’t like to think about what it meant.

Scott walks down stairs of the Stilinski-McCall, well soon to be just Stilinski, household and into the kitchen. His mother is standing there talking to the contractor, she’s trying to price a new stove for the pretty much all redone kitchen.

“Ms. McCall, it’s going to be an extra ten grand for that particular stove.”

“Give her whatever she wants, Jim.” John Stilinski says coming in from outside. “She’s been making this house beautiful, no need to stop her now.”

Melissa smiles at him and gives him an affectionate kiss, “Thanks honey.”

“You guys literally make me sick.” Scott mutters opening the stainless steel subzero fridge. The panels on the outside match the red-ish brown wood of all the new cabinets.

It’s always stocked with the glass bottles of Perrier and Evian bottles. Because why should anyone buy cheap water?

Scott grabs a bottle of Evian and closes the fridge. “Mom, seriously? You guys are already redoing the kitchen why does the upstairs have to be changed too?”

She walked up stairs a couple days ago and decided both of the boys’ bathrooms have to be redone.

Stiles wasn’t home much anyway so it made it easier to just his, but still it was the principal.

“Scott, don’t you want a nice space to come home too from school?”

He rolls his eyes. “Yes mom.”

“Okay now quit complaining and make sure Stiles and you have your paint colors picked out.”

“Oh don’t worry, mama I got you on the paint.” Stiles walks in a sets his stuff down on one of the couches of the formal living room.

“There’s my son, he makes an appearance.”

Stiles shrugs, “I had to come home eventually dad. Don’t pretend I know you missed me.” He smirks and gives Melissa a kiss on the cheek.

“You sure have been spending a lot of time at the Whittemore.” His father mumbles into his cup of coffee.

“They make the best sun-dried chicken pesto.”

“Actually that is true they do.” Scott says gesturing to Stiles. Even when they’re on the outs they’re still brothers.

Scott and Stiles had been on and off fighting pretty much since Stiles decided to inadvertently get himself into a casual, but seriously no it wasn’t, situation with Jackson. Scott didn’t have a problem with Jackson he just had a problem with Stiles lying to himself while he tried to get over not only Derek but also Jordan.

Speaking of.

After the benefit Jordan had decided it was time to go back home for a little while. Just remember where he came from and while he had moved to California in the first place. He was originally from Kansas. His father had almost disowned him when he came out and now his parents are divorced. His mom was the best though, when he had shown up randomly and told her everything she immediately made his favorite meal, gave him some motherly advice which ended her summing it up to quit being a pussy and sent him on his way. Once he got back to California two weeks later, his head was clear and he decided that he was being irrational about Stiles. He thought about going to talk to him about getting back together but when it came down to it he couldn’t. Not that he didn’t love Stiles, he’s pretty sure a little part of him always will. But the second someone found out he was back he started receiving the messages from Beacon again.

One of the headlines was Stiles and Jackson, a couple or just some serious friends with benefits?

Jordan could not get drunk fast enough.

Somehow he ended up with a guy in his bed. His name was Chris and Jordan was pretty sure he had mentioned that he was married.

So anyway.

Scott and Stiles are now in Stiles’ room. They’re both laying on his bed, watching Netflix on Stiles’ huge TV, that mounted above a wide dresser.

“What’s going on with you and Jackson?”

“Nothing, just hanging out.”

“You guys have been doing nothing, just hanging out for months.” Scott turns his head to look at him, “Stiles, you’re my brother. You can tell me.”

Stiles turns to look at him for a second before turning back to the episode of House of Cards on the screen, “I really don’t know Scotty.”

Derek is sitting at his family’s kitchen table typing on his laptop. When Isaac walks down the stairs.

He and Cora had been up late last night, it was disgusting. But they had been studying at one point so their parents said go ahead and stay. Like they really cared anyway.

“Morning.” Isaac mutters before going into the cabinet for a glass then into fridge for the gallon of orange juice. Pours a glass before putting the juice back in the fridge.

Derek says nothing and just keeps typing.

“Derek, you can’t ignore me forever. I’m over here all the time.” He takes a sip out of his glass, “I don’t want you to ignore me anymore.”

Derek glances up at him, his hair a mess and brown eyes all big. “You shouldn’t have decided that getting your dick wet was more important than our friendship.”

Isaac scoffs, “You really shouldn’t say shit like that about your sister. It’s not like that.”

He slams his laptop closed and moves to stand up, “Well since you’re not leaving.”

“I was your only friend at one point.”

“Yeah well now both of my best friends have betrayed me.” He turns around to stare at Isaac, “I’m trying to figure out what I came back for.”

“You came back for Stiles, he didn’t want you, now you’re left with the people who did want you they just weren’t as important.”

Derek frowns before leaving the kitchen, passing Cora on his way back upstairs.

“Morning,” She says smiling at Isaac, she give him a kiss before taking his orange juice and taking a sip. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah he’s still mad.”

“He’s mad at a lot of things right now.”

“Yeah what is that? He said that two of his best friends betrayed him. What is he talking about? What did Jackson do?”

Cora eyes widen. “You don’t know?”

Isaac shakes his head.

“Jackson is kind of together with Stiles.”

“Together?” Isaac raises an eyebrow. “You mean like they’re fucking right?”

“No, I mean from what Derek told me they’re like hanging out and fucking. They have been since winter break.”

“Holy shit,” Isaac looks away from her. “Who would’ve thought Jackson would have finally gotten the balls.”

“What?”

“Jackson’s basically been in love with Stiles since we were all in kindergarten. As we got older he decided he wanted to be a playboy and then Derek and Stiles started dating. That’s why he never went after Stiles.”

“Until now.”

Isaac nods, “I guess so.”

Jordan sits up in his bed, he had ended up bringing home that Chris guy again.

He was gorgeous. He had a beard going and apparently he found a little bit of gray hair attractive.

So instead of getting that good night sleep he had been hoping for he ended up getting fucked until almost four in the morning. Now he had to go work a ten hour shift down at the station.

He hears a groan as he walks into his bathroom.

“Morning.” Chris mumbles before rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

“Morning.” Jordan mumbles back before practically running into his bathroom.

“Do you mind?” Chris asks as he walks in after him.

“Not at all.” Jordan just walks back out and out to his kitchen and starts a pot of coffee.

Chris walks out in only his pants from last night. Running a hand through his hair and lightly scratching his chest. “So we have got to stop meeting like that.” He smirks and kisses the back of Jordan’s neck as he passes him.

“Yeah, your wife might get suspicious if you stay here too much.”

He scoffs and looks in the cabinets for a coffee mug, “I didn’t realize you cared about that.”

“I don’t, I just want to get caught in some weird drama you and your wife could be in.”

Chris shrugged, “Don’t act like you care. It’s really not sexy.” He says and then crowds Jordan against the counter, putting his mouth so close that their lips are touching. “Plus you don’t care when I’m fucking you so good that you can’t see straight do you?”

Jordan fights the urge to shiver. “Maybe you should remind me why I shouldn’t care.”

That’s all Chris needs to drop to his knees.

Later when Jordan gets to the station after his lunch everyone is running around in a panic.

“Hey what’s going on?” He asks Detective Finstock as he passes him.

“Huge car accident.” He says quickly before running after Hank, who’s a street cop, who looks like he’s heading out too.

It must be pretty bad because even Chief Stilinski is heading out too.

“Chief, what-I mean who was in this car accident?”

John Stilinski stops to take a deep breath.

Stiles and Scott had been laying in his bed this whole time. Stiles starts to get up though, “I told Jacks I would head back over to the hotel tonight.”

Scott scoffs playfully, “You guys are actually kind of gross. I saw the pictures on Beacon the other day of you guys in the restaurant.”

Stiles shrugs, “It’s easy I guess. I don’t know, I guess, I’m comfortable?” He says like it’s a question. “Don't give me the puppy dog eyes, Scotty.”

“Does he know you’re going to Yale?”

Stiles had decided on Yale about a week ago. He had told no one but Scott.

His original plan had been Harvard. But wanting to stay close and also changing his major to criminal law he changed his mind and wanted to go to Berkley. Now he wanted the same distance but the new major. Which translated into Yale and majoring criminal law.

Honestly he would probably change his mind again back to Berkley. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be that far away from his dad.

“You know that I’m not a hundred percent yet.” He says as he puts on Jackson’s leather jacket. He had borrowed a little while back.

“You sounded pretty one hundred percent.”

Stiles shrugs, “You never know.”

Lydia suddenly bursts into the room. Tear tracks running down her cheeks, she’s not wearing makeup and she’s in black yoga pants and a yellow long sleeved shirt.

“Stiles, Scott!” She sobs out, Scott jumps up from the bed and runs over along with Stiles. “Turn it to channel 4.” She’s crying again. “Something terrible happened.” It comes out as a whisper.

Stiles changes the channel. Scott wraps his arms around Lydia.

That news broadcast changes a lot of things.

“I have to go find Jackson.” Stiles says before grabbing his jeep keys and wallet and leaving.

 

* * *

 

Today we mourn the loss of a great man.

Tyson Whittemore was not only a multi-billionaire, but also a humanitarian. A great business man and owner of the Whittemore group that had hotels all around the world and many different outlets of charity he gave to. From homeless teens here in the United States, along with AIDS research, but also help build schools in third world countries.

He was a father and a husband.

I hope the drunk driver who caused this accident is brought to justice.

There’s so little in the world.

I will be honest, I am more upset then I could have imagined.

Out of respect for the Whittemores and their family and friends, I will not be posting until after the funeral.

I feel bad for J. That boy needs a hug wherever he is.

                                                                                                                                     -B

 

* * *

  

The local news kept the story on a loop.

Chief Stilinski had been working extra hard to find the driver.

Lydia was helping Mrs. Whittemore, Jane, with funeral preparations.

Stiles was looking for Jackson.

Who is nowhere to be found.

“Hey you good?” Scott asks Stiles. He’s standing in front of his floor length mirror staring at himself in his black suit.

“I hate this.” Stiles mumbles smoothing down his suit.

“I know man.”

He turns to Scott, “Did they find him?”

Scott shakes his head.

“He won’t miss his own father’s funeral.”

“Let’s hope not.”

His dad hates funerals too.

“Let’s go guys!”

“You ready?” Scott asks, putting his hands in the pockets of his own suit.

“No.”

Lydia looks stunning in her black dress. It has lace and long sleeved, she also chose to wearing flats for the first time in years. She’s holding onto Mrs. Whittemore’s arm as they walk into the church. Everyone who arrives is getting dropped off by town cars. Allison gets out her car with Matt on her arm and her parents behind them. Kate is also there, she’s hanging onto Peter Hale.

It would be news if everything wasn’t so sad at the current moment.

Derek arrives with his parents and sisters. Isaac is with Erica and Boyd. When they see each other they give each other a nod, silently promising that Jackson is who they’re there for. Isaac walks over and grabs Cora’s hand. Talia Hale walks briskly to take Mrs. Whittemore’s other arm.

Stiles is standing in the middle of the crowd, not really wanting to go in.

Jordan comes up behind him, “Hey you okay?”

Stiles shakes his head, “Not really.”

“How’s Jackson?”

“I don’t know, no one can find him.”

“Shit,” Jordan rubs the back of his head, “I hope he’s okay.”

Stiles turns to him and gives his a quick hug, “Thank you.”

He nods and starts to follow everyone else inside.

Stiles takes a deep breath before starting to walk in, but then he hears a commotion. He walks over to the other side of the parking lot to see Danny and Ethan trying to get Jackson out of a limo.

“Jackson!” Stiles yells and he runs over, “Danny, what the hell?”

“He just called me Stiles. Don’t start with me okay?” He’s frustrated that one of his best friends is in this state.

“Stiles?” Jackson mumbles from inside the car.

He practically runs over to him, “Hey, hey it’s me. I’m here.” That’s when he realizes.

Jackson is hammered.

“You look nice.” He slurs reaching out to touch his face.

“Hey, can you walk? We have to get you in there.”

“I’m fine.” He starts to move out of the limo and ends up almost face first into the concrete if Stiles hadn’t grabbed him. “Shit.” He sits down on the concrete outside of the car and puts his head in his hands, “My head hurts.”

“I know baby,” Stiles says kneeling down in front of him, “I know, hey look at me. When this is over we’re going to go back to the suite and we’ll get you cleaned up alright?”

Jackson slurs something in response.

“Baby, hey look at me. What did you say?” Stiles puts his hand underneath Jackson’s chin to make him look at him.

“Why can’t you love me?”

He’s way too drunk to fully understand any response Stiles could give him.

So he puts his arm around him and helps him up. “Let’s get you into the church.”

The next day they have to go back to school.

Jackson is once again gone.

The last time Stiles saw him he had crawled, while fell into, Stiles’ window and spooned him. He was gone in the morning.

“Have you talked to him?” Derek asks him out of the blue.

Stiles slams his locker shut. “You’re talking to me now?”

“Well excuse me for being mad about finding out that my best friend was fucking my ex.”

Stiles gives him a look before walking towards Harris’ class. “No I haven’t talked to him.”

“Can you let me know if you do?” Derek grabs his arm and pulls him to look at him, “Please?”

“Wow Derek, you’re so transparent. His father dies and suddenly you give a shit?”

“You know what? I’ve been friends with Jacks for a lot longer than you guys have been hate fucking alright?”

“Fuck you Derek.” Stiles walks into the classroom and out of Derek’s line of sight.

He sits down with Lydia. She’s taking to not wearing makeup and dressing in clothes that she would normally wear only around Stiles. She doesn’t even wear sweats around her mother anymore.

When Jackson and she were together she had been oddly close to his family. She figured that when he started cheating it was time to cut and run. But when they were happy they had been really happy.

So she took his father’s death pretty hard and she spent most nights at the Whittemore house with his mother.

No one knew but Stiles had been spending a lot of nights at the Whittemore hotel. Hoping Jackson would come back.

He’s sitting there with his head leaning on his hand listening to Mr. Harris talk.

When his phone goes off, several others in the class do too.

It’s a post from Beacon.

 

* * *

 

 

Spotted, Jackson Whittemore in Europe.

He’s been staying at the Portrait suites in Rome.

I figured a few of you would want to know where he is.

Enjoy the rest of the day my children.

                                                                                                                                                 -B

* * *

 

 

There’s a picture attached as well. It’s Jackson in some kind of club in the middle of two girls grinding on him. His mouth connected to some guy’s.

Stiles grabs his shoulder bag and walks out of class.

He’s crying by the time he gets out to his jeep because seeing Jackson like that, hurts more than he wants to admit.

He’s not sure how he got here but he’s there and knocking on the door.

Jordan Parrish opens the door.

“Hi.” Stiles breathes out. He had been crying the whole way over.

“Hey,” Jordan pulls him inside and wraps his arms around him, “It’s okay. I’m right here.”

They end up curled up on his couch. Stiles leaning against his chest with his head under his chin he fell asleep about an hour ago. Jordan has been sitting there gently carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair and reading a book. When Stiles wakes up another hour later he kisses Jordan’s neck. He lets him.

He also lets him stand up and pull him into his room.

Jordan fucks him, slowly because Stiles needs it.

When they’re lying there afterwards he curls back into Jordan’s side.

“Jackson’s in Europe.” He mumbles while tracing shapes into Jordan’s skin with his fingertips.

“I knew you cared about him more than you led on.” Jordan kisses his forehead and continues massaging Stiles’ scalp.

“I didn’t even know,” He kind of chuckles into his side. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

Stiles tilts his head up and Jordan places kiss to his lips before pulling away and standing up from the bed.

“You hungry?”

Stiles nods but snuggles back into the bed.

Jordan makes them eggs and toast, he puts it on a tray and brings it into the bedroom. Stiles sits up against the pillows and they eat in comfortable silence.

“What have you been up to?” He asks around a mouth of eggs.

“Nothing, just work.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “There’s a guy’s watch on the nightstand babe.” He gestures behind him with the fork. Where Chris’ watch sits.

“Oh shit, yeah, well it’s not-,” He pokes at his eggs, “He’s married.”

Stiles frowns, “You know you deserve better than that right?”

Jordan just shrugs and takes a bite of his butter covered toast.

“Jordan, I’m serious. Don’t put up with that. You deserve someone better.”

“Someone like you?”

“Not even me. You are way too good for me. That was our problem.” He smirks and takes his bite of eggs before taking both of their plates on the tray and to the kitchen. “So question?” He yells from the kitchen.

“What?” Jordan yells back.

“So he tops?”

Jordan snaps his head up to Stiles standing in the doorway again, naked because he knows he’s attractive. He blushes and clears his throat. “Yeah he does.”

Stiles crawls back over to him, “Did you like it baby?”

Jordan just lays down and lets Stiles crawl over him and put his lips his neck.

“Come on Jordan, you know you can tell me.”

“Yeah,” He gasps as Stiles sucks a dark bruise into his collarbone. He knows the next time Chris is over he’ll see it. “Yeah I liked it.”

Stiles starts idly rutting against his hip. “Will you let me fuck you? Just once? Please?” He mumbling into his skin. “Come on baby.”

Jordan just nods and pulls Stiles up for a kiss.

Scott and Matt are sitting in his garage waiting for his dealer.

“So you and Lydia?” Matt says as he racks up a line. He’s even talking faster.

“Yeah,” Scott shrugs. “Not really sure how it happened but she’s cool.”

“Always been friends now you’re more than friends,” He wipes his nose, “Easiest transition.”

“Actually yeah it kind of was.”

“I’m happy for you man. Lydia will be really good for you.”

“When she goes to MIT I’m going to go to Brown. So we can be near each other.”

Matt smiles at him, “That’s awesome man.”

“Yeah, I haven’t told anyone that yet.”

Matt puts his hand to his chest over his heart, “I am touched.”

Scott pushes his shoulder and does another line.

“That stays between us, Mattie. I’m serious.”

Matt holds his hands up in mock surrender.

Stiles leaves Jordan’s place that night, well morning, it’s close to two and he’s smoking a cigarette.

He bumps into someone on his way to his car, “Oh shit. Did I burn you?” He looks up and it’s Chris Argent. “Oh shit.”

“Hello Stiles.”

Stiles takes a drag from his cigarette, “So you’re the married guy? Damn.” He starts to walk away. “I wouldn’t go up there though. I fucked him pretty good, he’s sleeping.”

He can hear Chris let out an angry breath before getting back into his car and speeding away.

Stiles laughs to himself, “Good for you Jordan.” He mutters before stubbing out his cigarette and jumping into his jeep.

They’re not back together it was just a friend helping out a friend.

When he gets home he finds Lydia on the family couch watching re-runs of Gossip Girl on Netflix.

“Hey Lyds.”

“Hey, where did you run off to?”

He slumps down on the couch, wishing he could still smoke in there and get away with it. “I went to see Jordan.”

“Stiles, you hurt that boy enough don’t you think?”

“We’re not getting back together or anything Lyds. I just needed to see him.”

“You saw the blast about Jackson.”

Stiles nods. “I don’t know why, but I don’t want him out there with other people. I want him here with me.”

“Sounds like you’re kind of in love with him.”

“I am not in love with Jackson. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never fall for that pretty face.”

“But then you did.” Lydia smirks at him.

“Where’s your other half?”

She smiles, “He’s at Matt’s. Mrs. Whittemore didn’t want company tonight and I really didn’t want to be alone so I came here. I knew your parents wouldn’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Stiles nods and scoots closer to wrap and arm around her shoulder. “So what the hell is this show about again?”

“This group of friends that have a bunch of drama and a blogger writes about it.”

“Where the hell did they get an idea for that?”

“It was based on a book but I can assure you it’s nothing like the book.”

Stiles laughs, “Seems kind of ridiculous too me.”

“Yeah, it’s actually pretty good though.” Lydia leans her head on Stiles’ shoulder and they watch the show. She fills him as something comes up that he’s lost on and they watch it into the next morning. By then they’re laughing and Stiles is predicting what is going to happen next.

But really he has no idea.

Right before he goes upstairs they both receive an alert from Beacon.

 

* * *

 

 

And I thought chivalry was dead.

It looks like P took care of S tonight.

How sweet.

S looked pretty tired when he left his apartment just a little bit ago.

There’s nothing quite like a cigarette after sex is there?

                                                                                                                                              -B

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles just mumbles, “Fuck.”

 The next day at school Stiles walks in and people are staring at him. Now at the risk of sounding completely arrogant he’s used to it. But people are looking at him like he’s going to start crying or something. I mean he might but no one actually knew that.

Then he sees why everyone is looking at him.

It’s because of Jackson. Sitting in the middle of the quad smoking a cigarette.

He walks determinedly up, “Jackson, are you trying to get expelled.”

“Hello lover,” Jackson rasps out. It sounds like he hasn’t been drinking water but smoking for the last three days straight.

“Jacks,” Stiles whispers and takes his head in his hands. “What are you doing?”

“I was going to ask you that question actually.” He takes another drag. “I saw the post about you at Parrish’s last night.”

Stiles steps back, “I just needed someone to talk to.”

“Is that why you fucked him?”

“It wasn’t like that.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Jackson yells. Stiles holds his ground. “Don’t you dare fucking lie to me Stiles!”

“Jackson, calm down.”

Jackson scoffs loudly and pulls out another cigarette. “You know what’s ridiculous?” He lights it and looks at Stiles in the eyes. “I’ve been trying to figure out what is so fucking special about Stiles Stilinski.”

This the moment that people crowd around. Including their friends. Derek is front and center.

“I mean the great Derek Hale came back to win you back and you spat in his face and stayed with Jordan Parrish! You’re the reason that our friendship changed Stiles! Did you even know that? I mean even Isaac will admit he’s thought about you on your knees a time or two.” Derek turns to Isaac who is at least thirteen different shades of red. “Then there’s me, who is completely in love with you and you wouldn’t have given me a second glance if you didn’t think that it would get back at Parrish and Derek.”

Stiles gapes, “Jackson I didn’t-,”

“-You didn’t what? You didn’t know? You didn’t know that I haven’t slept with anyone else since we started whatever casual bullshit that I got myself into with you.”

Stiles looks at him with tears in his eyes, “Jackson, please don’t do this right now.”

Jackson hops down from the table he was sitting on. “So what is it Stiles? What is so special about that you that it has everyone, literally, falling to their knees for you?” Jackson drops to his knees for affect. “I mean you good in bed don’t get me wrong.” He turns to Derek, who has his arms crossed, “He’s the fucking best isn’t Der?”

Derek just scowls at him.

When Jackson turns back Stiles is pushing through the crowd.

“Oh Stiles?” Jackson says sweetly.

Stiles turns around, tears openly running down his face now.

“We’re done.”

“No shit.” Stiles replies and leaves the circle of people.

“Jacks,” Derek growls at him.

Jackson turns around, “Yes Derek?”

Derek grabs his arm and pushes through the crowd, “What are you doing?”

“I’m ending the toxic situation I was in with Stilinski. You have my blessing if you want to go after him. No hard feelings.”

“Jackson,” Derek stops him and basically throws him to stand in front of him. “What you did was not okay. All he’s done since he found out that your dad died was worry about you. You disappeared remember? They had pictures of you dancing and kissing girls and guys. What was he supposed to think?”

“I can’t believe of all people I am getting a lecture about disappearing from you.”

“I left! Get over it! I did something shitty and I left! Stop holding it over my head for Christ’s sake. Jackson you are in love with Stiles. Why push him away while he’s just trying to be there for you?”

“Because I don’t want his pity!” Derek freezes. “I’m nothing to him Derek. I’m not his boyfriend, I’m not his friend, why would he stick around to see me grieve and be an asshole?”

“He cares about you.”

Jackson scoffs, “He doesn’t care about me. I was a good lay! I was someone who he knew would sleep with him in a heartbeat. That’s all I was.”

“For months? That had been happening since Winter break. That’s almost five months. You really think that he doesn’t care about you?”

“It doesn’t matter. Not anymore.” Jackson says almost sadly and walks away.

Stiles is laying on his bed reading a brochure on Yale. The prospect of moving away was looking better and better.

His phone rings.

It’s Jordan.

“Hey.” He says softly when he answers.

“You want to come over?”

“I met your man friend Jordan.”

He can hear his sharp intake of breath.

“Well actually I’ve known him a long time. The Argents are huge donators of our charity.”

“Stiles-,” Jordan tries to explain.

“-Jordan I get it honestly. He’s hot. But he’s married and I told you already I think you deserve better but I’m more worried about the fact that his wife is scary as hell. You don’t want to get caught up in that trust me.”

“Wow you really do care about me don’t you?”

Stiles chuckles, “I love you Jordan.”

“I love you too Stiles.”

“Call me when I’m not so fucked up about Jackson okay? We’ll have lunch and be friends. Without the sex, even though the sex is great.”

Jordan laughs openly.

He hangs up right when Scott flings the door of his room open.

“Are you okay? I just got the blast from Beacon. I’m going to kick Jackson’s ass.”

“Scotty-,” Stiles starts to sit up on his bed.

“-No! Don’t fucking defend him Stiles!”

“Look as much as I don’t want to say it-,” He stands up from the bed to walk over to Scott.

“-Then don’t.”

“We would go through the same thing!”

“I wouldn’t be a drunk asshole who alienates everyone I care about! He humiliated you!”

“He’s grieving.” Stiles looks down at his feet.

“He’s an asshole who yelled at you and used you against his best friends. You’re not someone’s prize Stiles you’re a fucking human being!”

“I know.”

“Do you?” Scott stops abruptly, taking a deep breath. “Stiles you’re an asshole. But all you did was try to care about him and he pushed you away.”

Stiles pushes past him and out of the room.

Jackson walks into his room at the Whittemore to find Stiles rummaging through the drawers in the bedroom.

“What are-,”

“-I’m just getting my shit. I didn’t realize you would be here.” Stiles grabs the backpack from the bed after throwing some things in it. He’s goes into the bathroom and grabs his toiletries next.

Once he comes back out Jackson is sitting at the bar drinking out of a crystal tumbler.

“Don’t worry I heard you loud and clear earlier.”

“Stiles-,”

“-What Jackson?” He yells turning around. He swings the backpack over his shoulder, “More to add?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

He starts to walk towards the door.

“I love you.”

Stiles freezes.

“I know it’s way too late for that. But it’s true.”

“Is this the part where you tell me you need me?”

“I do actually. But that’s not fair so I won’t ask you to stay.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything.

Then he’s gone.

Jackson just stares at his scotch. There’s some left at the bottom. He sets the glass down before grabbing it and the matching crystal decanter and walks over to the sink.

He dumps the liquor.

He feels better already.

 

* * *

 

The end of an era.

Graduation is only a week away.

L is the valedictorian. She’ll be amazing as usual, looking gorgeous without even trying. In those garbage bags called graduation gowns no less.

This last year has been intense. As much as things have changed they always stay the same.

S is back to his man whore ways. But good for him because he’ll be leaving for Berkeley soon enough.

D and I have mended their bridge.

J is well J. But at least he’s sober.

Until next time.

                                                                                                                                                                                                   -B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like its going to be 4 chapters instead because I could not figure out how to end this without ending the chapter where it is. Thank for the comments and kudos they are much appreciated!


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where there's a time jump,  
> Papa Stilinski and Mama McCall tie the knot,  
> Old love is a problem,  
> And oh yeah pretty much everyone mends bridges.

Good morning Beacon Hills!

Today is going to be a good day, some of our favorites will be coming back for the summer now that their freshman year of college is coming to an end.

I want to say thank you to all my sources that helped keep tabs on our favorites.

I heard S will be back with a new boy toy named Sean. So many S’s. It’s nothing to serious from what I understand. Or maybe it is.

L and her S are also heading back.

D, I, and J have been, well everywhere; Machu Picchu, Egypt, Tokyo, you name it they have been taking selfies. I’m glad to see that the boys have been their grudges away and become the trio again. How C has managed to keep I to herself I will never understand but always have respect for.

The biggest story is the biggest social event, the wedding of Papa Stilinski and Mama McCall.

Yes, you heard it here first kids.

The wedding is this Saturday and we all know weddings are the best place for poor decisions.

See you there,

 

-B

 

* * *

 

“Oh shit,” Stiles moans lightly. “Baby, just like that.” He places his hand on the back of Sean’s head as he bobs down on his dick. “Oh my god, your mouth.”

He met Sean two months ago, he was a TA for his European history class, which he had taken for fun, and it ended up leading him to one of the sexiest men he had ever met. Sean was smart, fit, and sexy. A few of Stiles’ favorite things. At first it was just fun, Sean is three years older and is almost done with his bachelor’s degree in history, but then suddenly it wasn’t just sex anymore. Stiles found himself hanging out with Sean whenever he could, they were together constantly. Which was slightly frowned upon since he was the TA after all. By the end of second semester they had looked at apartments off campus, whiles Stiles is in his sophomore year and Sean start his post-grad courses.

Sean was nice and funny, he had blue eyes that made Stiles want to have his surrogate children and soft blonde hair that he found himself running his fingers through whenever possible.

So when it came time to go home for the year and his dad’s wedding, it seemed like a no brainer to ask him to come stay with him.

Now they’re on a train, because Stiles appreciates romance, and Sean hasn’t been able to keep his hands off Stiles the entire ride. They held hands the entire car ride to the train station, they made out in the station while waiting for the train. Now Sean was currently doing some of his best work on Stiles in their private train cubby. It had a door and bathroom, nothing to fancy, they were trying to get the experience of course.

“Sean,” Stiles moans lightly when Sean’s fingers slip from him before he almost immediately replaces them with his cock. Stiles breathes a sigh of relief.

“Come on baby,” Sean breathes into his ear and tighten his grip on his hips.

Best train ride ever.

Once they get off the train Sean wraps his arm around Stiles’ neck and Stiles’ arm goes around his waist.

They haven’t said I love you, Stiles has become a huge romantic and he wants it to be the last time he says it.

Scott McCall and Lydia Martin were a disgustingly great power couple. There were pictures on Beacon all the time of them just holding hands walking down the street. One of the personal favorites would be she was on the phone, looking good as always in short tan shorts and crisp white oxford shirt and stiletto black Mary-Janes, while he was wearing torn up jeans, flip flops, and a backwards Mets cap. There was a spread that time, some of them walking and one of them kissing quickly, the phone still to her ear. Surely she was talking to Stiles.

Lydia had quickly moved to the top of her class, Scott kept steady with his studies. He decided he wanted to be a veterinarian after college. So with that in mind he was taking a lot of biology and animal study classes. They had a studio apartment that was in the middle of both of their campuses. Sometimes it was a long cab ride but neither of them minded because they were together.

“Stiles!” Scott yells, as they see Stiles and Sean step out of the train station. Stiles pulls away from Sean, drops his stuff, and runs to Scott in an overdramatic fashion that had them all laughing.

“Scotty!” Stiles yells as they jump into a hug.

They embrace for a good couple of minutes, while Lydia introduces herself to Sean and they laugh at the brothers murmuring about how much they missed each other.

Stiles gives Lydia a hug as well before saying, “Guys this is Sean.” He smiles wide and gives Sean a kiss on the cheek. “Sean these are two of my best friends, well Scott is my brother but that’s besides the point,” Sean puts his hand on the small of Stiles’ back, a calming gesture. “Sorry, I just want you guys to like each other.”

Scott and Lydia smile at him again, “Let’s go. I know mom and dad are excited to see you.” Scott says before pulling Lydia to walk alongside him with his arm around her waist. Stiles nods and grabs Sean’s hand.

Your car Mr. Stilinski.

Jackson throws his stuff down as soon as he gets into the suite of the Whittemore. Isaac not far behind him, “Where’s Derek?”

“He’s with Paige I think.”

Derek had met Paige, a girl who was studying music practically the upright bass, while they were London. Derek had fallen in love pretty quickly, mainly because at first this girl wouldn’t give him the time of day because she had heard of his reputation. She was from California but was at school at Oxford. So instead of letting it go he went into old school courting mode.

Now she had come back to stay in Beacon Hills with him.

“You going to the wedding?” Isaac says as he pours himself a glass of scotch.

Jackson had stopped drinking and drugs completely after his fight with Stiles.

He shrugs and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, “I don’t know. S will be there and I’m not sure he’ll want me there.”

“I wouldn’t let that bother you.” But then he pauses, “Unless you’re not over him then yeah maybe you shouldn’t go.”

“I’m over him, at least for the most part. I think I kind of still hate myself for what I did to him though.”

“Hey, you were going through a hard time. Did you guys even talk after graduation?”

The last time Jackson saw Stiles was at graduation, he was smiling with his family and he caught Jackson’s eye through the crowd. He didn’t wave or even glare he just gave him a small smile and turned back to his family. That was why he had fallen in with Stiles. He had figured it out what made him so special. That even if Stiles was an asshole he still let go of his fight with Jacks because he knew he had been grieving. He thought about sending him postcards from the places they had gone to but it seemed like a moot point by then.

Then the boys decided to take a year off of school and go traveling. They were all happy that’s what mattered.

Isaac and Cora were still together, they made it work with the distance. With plenty of phone sex in a safe distance from Derek.

Everyone was invited though to the wedding of Chief Stilinski and Melissa McCall though. Jackson’s mother had been pretty insistent that they keep up good appearances while they get everything ready for him to take over the CEO position.

Oh right, Jackson is going to be in the new CEO of the Whittemore Group, this could be interesting.

“Derek, stop.” Paige giggles as Derek slides his beard down her neck. She slides her hands up his shoulders and into his hair, she playfully pulls his hair to pull him away from her neck. “Beard burn is the worst.” She smiles, because she’s totally lying, and kisses his mouth, “I’m excited to meet your family.” She says softly pressing another kiss to his mouth.

He groans and rolls off of her. “Don’t get your hopes up to high about them.” He lays on his side and cups her cheek. “They can be pretty horrible. That’s why I liked that this was just you and me.”

“I like us too,” She smiles and gives his hand a kiss, “But if this is going anywhere then I want to meet your family. I want to know your world, Derek.”

He laughs, “No you don’t. Trust me. It’s as bad as I’ve said it is.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, my ex Stiles is loved around here. I was pretty much exiled up until the last month or so of my senior year. My best friend Jacks, was sleeping with him, and I’m pretty sure he’s actually in love with him.” He waves that off, “But that’s not the point. These people in this town, all they care about is the biggest scandal. The biggest party, who has the best drugs.”

“That’s not who you are though.”

“No I’m worse,” He looks at her. “It’s who I was,” Then back at the ceiling, “Who I could be again. This town gets under your skin.”

“Jordan!”

He turns around to see Stiles running towards him with a huge smile on his face.

“Hey Stiles,” He smiles back and returns his hug. “I figured you would be back soon.”

“Jordan, this is my boyfriend Sean.”

“Nice to meet you man,” Sean says holding his hand out, Jordan returns the handshake.

“Sean this is Jordan.”

“I’m his-,” Jordan starts.

“-Ex, right. He’s told me a lot about you. Everyone from here actually.”

Jordan looks taken back, “Good that’s good.”

“You’re coming to the wedding right?” Stiles asks Jordan, his hand slipping back into Sean’s.

“Uh yeah, I’m going to pick up my suit from the dry cleaners right now actually.”

“Baby, let’s go get lunch. I’m starving.” Sean says pulling Stiles hand slightly and placing a kiss to his neck.

Jordan frowns, “I have to get going anyway. See you at the wedding Stiles.”

“I’ll save you a dance, Jordan. Well maybe, this one might steal me away for the night.”

“Worth it, am I right?” Sean says with a laugh.

“You should bring a date Jordan!”

Jordan rubs the back of his neck, “Not really dating anyone right now. We can talk about it another time, maybe over lunch or something.”

“That would be nice,” Stiles says gives him one more one armed hug and turns to walk away. Sean throws him a friendly wave and follows.

Jealously? Is that what he’s feeling? Ew.

A few months ago Jordan and Chris actually got kind of serious. He started saying he was going to leave his wife and they could move away. Jordan didn’t really believe him at first and then he told him that he loved him. He was actually happy, other than having to hide it.

Until he walked into his apartment and Victoria Argent was sitting there.

“I’m not sure how you got in here but-,” Jordan set down his messenger bag, walking further into the house.

“-I wanted to meet the young man who’s fucking my husband.”

Jordan takes a whole step back. “I’m sorry?”

“You thought I didn’t know?” She stands up and smirks at him, “My husband has had many playthings. They never last because he gets bored.”

“You know?”

“I’ve known since the beginning sweetie.

“Your husband is gay, you realize that right?”

“He has different tastes.” She scoffs and grabs her coat from the kitchen table chair. “I just wanted to come by and let you know that it’s over. He won’t be seeing you anymore.” She walks past him towards the door.

“Nervous that he might actually leave you this time?”

“He won’t leave me.”

“He told me he loved me.”

She turns around and smirks, “And I’m sure he meant it at the time.”

He doesn’t say anything else and lets her leave.

Later when he tries calling Chris he only gets his voicemail. He doesn’t try the five hundred times he wants to, he just calls once and deletes his number.

When Chris calls a week later and leaves message saying, he’ll leave right now if he wanted him to. He doesn’t call back.

So Jordan decided dating wasn’t really his thing right now.

Maybe he’ll find someone nice at the wedding?

 

* * *

 

With the arrival of our favorites we know things are bound to heat up.

I’m not talking about the California heat either.

Every love triangle you can think of is going to be at this wedding.

It’s going to be beautiful.

Here are some sightings to tie you over until the wedding.

J down in his hotel lobby greeting some international guests. He’s learning mandarin from the looks of it.

S and his S at a restaurant with lady L and her S. Double dates are so obnoxious. But it looks like S is more seriously with this one then we thought.

I and C embracing as she gets out of a town car, oh how they missed each other so.

D and P at the park, he was putting flowers in her hair. Yuck.

M getting into town and being picked up from the airport by S, S, and lovely gay D. I heard him and A broke up. Hopefully we’ll find out soon.

Chief S and Mama M picking out flowers at the florist.

I might be a little bitter because I do not have a date for the festivities.

At least I have my looks.

-B

 

* * *

 

Stiles sits on his bed, scrolling through the Beacon feed. He had tried not to pay too much attention to it because he had left Beacon Hills behind for a reason.

The annoying thing about that website was that you could choose whose feed you wanted to look through. He had clicked Jackson’s because lets face it he needs to know.

There’s nothing but pictures of the guys around the world. The best is of course the one of the three of them standing with their arms around each other, wearing board shorts and sunglasses, with no shirts. Getting down to the real reason it’s the best picture.

Sean had wanted to take a nap after they picked up Matt from the airport so they went back to the house, introduced him to the parents and then immediately came upstairs. Made out a little, PG rating honest, then Sean pulled away softly and fell asleep.

Stiles stands up, grabs a pad of paper and writes a quick note that he went to meet his dad really quick.

He runs into Lydia on the way out.

“Where are you going?” Lydia asks with a hand on her hip.

“Just out really quick, if Sean wakes up can you tell him I went to meet dad?”

“Stiles,” He stops and turns back to her. “Where are you going?”

He pauses and runs a hand through his hair, “I just figured I should see him before the wedding. It’ll be horrible if that’s the first time we see each other.”

“You don’t owe him anything.”

“I know Lyds, it would just make me feel better.”

“So you want me to lie to Sean?”

“It’s not lying,” He draws out his words.

“Stiles,” She scolds, “I am not lying to your boyfriend, who is great by the way, about you going to see your ex-boyfriend.”

“Jackson is not my ex.”

“Technicality.”

“Baby?”

Stiles turns to the voice, “Hey love.” He smiles and meets Sean on the stairs and gives him a lazy kiss on the mouth. “Good nap?”

“Your bed is really comfortable.” Sean smiles at him gives him another kiss. “Hey Lydia.”

“Hey Sean,” She smiles lightly, “Sorry I was just heading out. I’m going to pick up my bridesmaid’s dress.” When Sean looks away for a second she frowns at Stiles. “See you guys later.” She waves and walks out.

“I thought your note said you were going to meet your dad?”

“Misunderstanding he meant later, I was just about to head back up and wake you up. You hungry? Esmerelda makes the best huevos rancheros.”

Sean smiles again and nods, “Sounds perfect baby.” He kisses him again.

Yeah he was way too good for Stiles.

“So you guys just broke up?” Scott asks as he racks up line of cocaine on a mirror Matt had brought out.

Matt just told him that he and Allison broke up amicably.

“Yeah it was fine, we both weren’t feeling it anymore.” Matt shrugs and snorts his own line before sitting back and letting it settle for a second. “Wow, this has got to be some of the best stuff I’ve ever had.”

Scott nods in agreement, “You coming to the wedding tomorrow?”

Matt nods and pauses for a second, “You fucked her huh?”

“Who?”

“Allison.”

Scott freezes, “How did-,” Matt holds his hand up to stop him.

“I’m not mad, I was just wondering. Back in senior year you acted all weird about something and I kind of put the pieces together back then but I didn’t care so I never said anything.”

“You’re a better guy then I thought you were.” Scott holds his hand.

Matt laughs and claps in hand then holds it for a second, “I try.”

“Did you like Stiles’ new boyfriend?”

“I did,” Matt says, “But he also gave me this he’s too perfect vibe. Like he’s like a ticking time bomb.”

“Shit, kind of.” Scott nods, “I totally get what you mean.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. I’m not too worried.”

Derek squeezes Paige’s hand as they walk up the steps to his family’s house.

“I don’t know why you’re so nervous.” She giggles lightly and pulls him closer.

“I’m not nervous I just don’t want anything to go wrong.

She laughs again, “Isn’t that the definition of being nervous.

He rolls his eyes playfully at her.

“We weren’t even gone that long. We were here earlier.”

That was true they had been. They had been there the last few days but his parents got back from St. Bart’s today and Derek wanted to be out of the house.

His mom was probably zoned out on Xanax and his dad was probably at least three scotches in.

To say this is going to be a disaster would be an understatement.

He pulls her to stand in from him, “I just want you to know I may have a past I’m not very proud of but I want you to not take anything they say to heart. I love you, that’s all that matters okay?”

“I love you too.” She smiles and brings their joined hands up to her lips.

At least you’ll have your sister Cora.

The next day Stiles and Sean wake up early to help with the last second decorations. Scott and Lydia aren’t far behind helping with everything they can.

By that afternoon, people are showing up at the tranquil gardens that the ceremony is being held at. It’s beautiful with ponds and vibrant flowers that bloomed from spring are everywhere.

Sean is wearing all black suit pants with matching black button up shirt, no jacket just red suspenders holding the pants up. Come on we know they’re really just a classy fashion trend. Stiles is a dark grey suit with a green tie. Scott wearing a matching suit being the other groom’s man. Lydia of course looks gorgeous in a wine colored satin and lace dress and cream heels.

After the nuptials they take family pictures and that’s when the real drinking starts, oh sorry the real fun starts.

Jackson sees Stiles by the bar as soon as the ceremony is over and the reception starts. He takes a deep breath and wishes he was still drinking before walking over.

He stops short and turns around to walk the away when Stiles looks over at him.

Stiles sighs lightly, “Can I get a whiskey and ginger ale?”

“Stiles?”

He turns around to see Derek with his arm around Paige’s waist.

“Hey D,” Stiles smiles.

“Hey S, I wanted to introduce you to Paige.” He smiles, Paige smiles too. “Paige this is my, well he’s my ex, Stiles. Stiles this is my girlfriend Paige.”

“Nice to meet you,” She says softly, “I’ve actually heard a lot about you.”

“Then I apologize for all of the dirty things we used to do to each other.” Paige giggles while Derek blushes and chuckles. “You got yourself a good one here though.”

Paige looks at Derek, “Oh I know. Try telling him that though.”

“Stubborn as a fucking mule.” Stiles says chuckling lightly.

“Paige come dance with us!” Cora yells running over and grabbing Paige’s hand and dragging her to the dancefloor. She throws a ‘nice to meet you!’ over her shoulder.

“You look good Stiles,” Derek says taking his drink from him and taking a sip.

“It’s pretty great what a year away from this place can do to you.”

Derek nods, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

They smile at each other and Stiles gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m happy that you’re happy. But I am letting you know that girl is way too good for you.”

“Oh yeah right?” Derek laughs, “Don’t tell her though.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

He pats Stiles on the shoulder and then leaves.

Scott kisses Lydia on the cheek one more time. “I love you.” He says softly.

She turns to smile at him, “I love you too.” She cups the side of his face, “What do you want?”

He laughs, “I can’t just tell you that?”

She shakes her head with a smile and then presses her forehead to his.

“Marry me.”

She pulls back and beams at him, “Are you serious?”

“Don’t get your hopes too far up, I mean someday.”

She laughs, “Scott we’re going to get married. I thought that was already a plan.” She leans forward and wraps her arms around her neck, “I’m proud of us being in our very own successful relationship, you know the ones with no lying and actually being happy, where it actually has a future.”

Scott rolls his eyes playfully and kisses her light pink lips.

“I have never been more uncomfortable.” Isaac says sipping his scotch. Cora leans her head against his shoulder. She had come back to sit down when Derek came over to dance with Paige to the slow song that came on.

“Weird being back in the states?”

“It was nice to go home for a little while. But it did remind me that I have people here that I love.” He says kissing the top of her head.

“You’re so cheesy when you’re drunk.”

“I haven’t had that much, yet. I’m going to though, I’ve watched Jackson try to walk over to Stiles five times now. It’s disgusting.”

“I thought he was over Stiles.”

“His mouth says that but then his eyes when someone says Stiles’ name say he just wants to suck his dick.”

“I also thought you hated Stiles and preferred that he didn’t get back together with your best friend.”

He pulls back and looks at Cora, “Jacks is my best friend, and if he wants Stiles then I’ll be happy for him.”

“That’s very big of you.”

“I don’t like Stiles because he has an attitude and he’s fucked at least three-fourths of Beacon Hills high.”

“I wouldn’t say three-fourths, I mean at least half.” Stiles says with his signature smirk putting his hand on Isaac’s shoulder.

“Hey Stiles,” Cora smiles and gets up and gives him a hug.

“My ears were ringing, clearly for a reason.” He kisses her cheek. “I heard you went to South America over winter break, how was it my flower?”

She laughs, “It was amazing, I ended up spending some time with this old Mayan tribe, they worship the moon it was so cool.”

“You still hate me, bangers and mash?” Stiles says sitting down next to Isaac and stealing his fork to eat a bite of the blue velvet with a white chocolate ganache middle, in front of him.

“You still a sarcastic man-whore who is one of the main reasons both of my best friends are fucked up?”

Stiles shrugs, “Not really a man whore anymore.”

Isaac actually smiles.

“I will say D looks insanely happy.”

“He is,” Isaac sighs looking over to the dancefloor to see Derek and Paige dancing to a slow song. “You planning on fucking it up for him?”

Stiles acts like he’s contemplating it, and shakes his head, “No plans as of yet.”

“Then I think we’re good, your highness.” Isaac smirks at him.

They bump fists.

“I’m Sean.” He holds out his hand.

“Jackson,” He says simply.

“I know, I’ve been watching you all night.”

“I’m not really interested in you.” Jackson says not looking at him.

“You know I’m here with Stiles right?”

Jackson chokes on his ginger ale.

“I’ve been watching you as you battle with yourself about talking to Stiles.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sean laughs, “I just came over here to say I would appreciate it if you didn’t.”

Jackson turns to look at him, “Excuse me?”

“Don’t talk to Stiles.”

“Or what?”

Sean smirks and walks away.

Jackson frowns and wishes he wasn’t sober.

“Hi, I’m Stiles Stilinski yes I’m the son and the best man.”

Everyone claps lightly.

“I’m horrible at speeches so I’ll make it quick. When my mom died I didn’t think I would ever see that look on my dad’s face again. Melissa thank you so much for balancing out my dad again. Thank you for completing not only my dad but our family. I have the coolest step mom and my best friend as a brother now. Cheers, guys.” He raises his glass of whiskey and everyone else joins him as John and Melissa kiss.

“Jordan.”

Jordan turns around to see Chris Argent walking towards him. He turns around and walks away again, Chris grabs his arm lightly pulling him to a stop.

“Let go of me.”

“Can we talk? You won’t return my calls.”

“That’s because after your scary cunt of a wife came to me and told me that it was over I tried calling you, you didn’t answer.”

“I had to settle a few things before I could just leave okay?” He looks pleading but Jordan just looks away. “It’s been months, please talk to me.”

“It’s not necessary. No hard feelings, I knew you were married when we got together, it was my fault for thinking things could be different. That was naïve and I’m sorry.”

“No, no it wasn’t. I was going to leave her.”

Jordan shakes his head, “No you weren’t. You have your family to think about. Seriously just leave me alone.” He pulls his arm away and finally walks away. When he gets around the corner of the hallway, Victoria Argent is standing there with her arms crossed.

She doesn’t say anything and Jordan just brushes past her.

Stiles and Scott are saying goodbye with guests later with their parents when Stiles notices someone in his peripheral.

“J,” Jackson turns around holding his jacket over his arm. “You were just going to leave without saying anything?”

“I thanked your dad for inviting my family earlier.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Not what I meant.”

Jackson shifts his feet and is actually speechless standing here in front of Stiles. He looked good, going away to college was really good for him.

“I’m glad you and your mom came.”

“I, uh, I wasn’t sure if I was going to or not. I didn’t know if you would want me here.”

Stiles looks down, “Jacks.”

He takes a step forward and cups Stiles’ cheek, “There was not a day that went by where I didn’t think of you.”

Stiles sighs and nuzzles into Jackson’s hand.

“What the fuck?”

Stiles jumps away and turns around to see Sean looking livid.

“Hey babe, have you met my friend Jackson?”

If possible Sean’s frown etches deeper, “Are you actually going to insult me by believing that I didn’t just see that?”

“Sean it wasn’t-,” Stiles actually stutters.

“-Stiles, don’t fuck with me.” Sean steps closer. Jackson pulls Stiles back a little bit to be further away from Sean.

“Wow man, back the fuck up.”

“This is between and my boyfriend, pretty boy. You already fucked up your chance with him.”

Sean steps forward and grabs Stiles by the arm, Stiles yelps in pain.

“Hey!” Jackson pushes Sean away. “Don’t touch him!” He pulls Stiles closer and behind him. “You need to leave! Now!”

“Stiles,” Sean anger drops immediately, “Love, I’m sorry.”

Jackson doesn’t let him step any closer, “I’m serious, you need to leave before I make you leave.”

Sean looks at Stiles one more time, he’s looking down with his hand holding his bicep where a bruise is already forming. Sean nods and turns to walk away, “You can have him.”

Stiles lets out a shaky breath.

Jackson turns to him, “Are you okay?”

He nods.

“Has he done that before?”

Stiles doesn’t answer.

But it’s answer enough.

Jackson kisses his temple and brings him into a hug, “I’m sorry baby.”

Stiles just squeezes him back and just focuses on his breathing.

 

* * *

 

 

The wedding was quite the affair. I was sad to say there were more bridges mended than burned. Mainly because I wanted the drunk and reckless version of our favorites tonight.

The cake was delicious and I even got to dance with the straight twin. He is gorgeous.

I’m glad to see S and I have called a cease fire.

Lady L and her S were sicken as always.

D and P have officially taken the cutest couple award. Next to D and S of course. We all have our hopes up for a three-way.

 J got his wish.

Papa S and Mama M were the center of attention, they definitely deserved it the wedding was absolutely radiant.

Some sightings to close off this blissful night.

S’s S at the train station, looks like someone’s going home. Too bad, I wish I was more upset.

S leaving with J, it looks innocent from what I could tell but you never know with those two.

L and S holding hands and walks out of the hall.

D and P arriving back at D’s loft. They looked exhausted.

I’m most intrigued about S and J, what will these two surprise us with next?

-B

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles wakes up with Jackson’s arm around him.

He immediately pushes him away and moved to sit up. Jackson stirs but just shifts and doesn’t wake.

So like the coward he is, he gets up and leaves the suite.

Jackson wakes up a little bit later and sees the bed empty, “God damn it Stilinski.”

The elevator doors open and he scans the lobby quickly.

He sees Stiles about to walk the front doors.

“Stiles!”

He doesn’t turn around. Jackson doesn’t chase him.

At first.

“God damn it.” He mutters before taking off across the lobby. “Are you serious right now?” He yells as he gets closer. “Walk of shame is sad at this point.”

“We would have had to have sex for it be a walk of shame.” Stiles says without turning around.

“You’re seriously just going to leave?”

“Look thanks for yesterday but I can’t jump back into this with you.”

“I’m different, Stiles.”

“So am I, that’s why I can’t do this again.” He stops and turns around. Jackson stops in his tracks. “You broke my heart Jackson. I can’t believe I’m actually saying that but it’s true.”

“I was the one who told you I was in love with you and you were so emotionally stunted because of Derek that you couldn’t love me back.”

“You’re such a fucking idiot!” Stiles shouts, people turn to look at them, “Of course I fucking loved you!” He turns around and walks away again. A cab pulls up and he gets in.

“Hey!” Jackson walks over to the cab. “Don’t go.”

Stiles looks at him briefly and then tells the cab driver something, the cab pulls away.

“God damn it!”

Scott walks into Stiles’ room to see him packing up his stuff back into his Louis Vuitton suitcase.

“Where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here.”

“Stiles,” Scott says walking over to him, “What is going on?”

“I don’t want to talk, I’m leaving. I’ll call you when I land.” He zips his suitcase and leaves the room before Scott can say anything.

Scott pulls out his cell phone and dials a number, “Hey Danny. You still in touch with your dark side?”

“What do you need Scott?”

“I need you to hack into Stiles credit card account and find out where he’s going.”

 

* * *

 

This just in.

S sitting in front of an airport gate waiting for his flight to Barcelona to start boarding.

Maybe it has something to do with J. Who happens to be at the Whittemore staring at an untouched glass of scotch.

Have a nice trip S.

Until next time,

-B

 

* * *

 

“Can I get you anything Mr. Stilinski?” A flight attendant asks Stiles.

“Another bag of peanuts, please.” He smiles and takes a sip of his water.

“Flight 114 is officially ready for takeoff to Barcelona.” The captain says over the intercom.

Stiles sits back and closes his eyes.

“You always liked the window seat.”

His eyes snap open.

“What the fuck?”

Jackson sits down in the first class seat open next to Stiles.

“I’m not letting you go this time.”

 

* * *

 

Well I can’t leave you on a cliffhanger now can I?

Until next time,

-B

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly triggering for slight abuse. I wanted to put a warning in the beginning but I didn't want to spoil anything. I like you guys having your own thoughts before things are revealed. If anyone is curious, I will not be revealing who Beacon is. I'm a true Gossip Girl fan, I read all of the books and watched the show. There are many, many differences between the two but the biggest one is that in the books they never actually care who Gossip Girl is. It's never revealed who the person is so as a teeny-tiny tribute to the book I won't say who it is either. I will also fix the tags I know that might confusing and I apologize(:
> 
> Also yeaaaah, there's going to be another chapter, a short epilogue though.


End file.
